<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened in Serbia (di mutantleech) by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020172">What Happened in Serbia (di mutantleech)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recovery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Torture, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft non salva Sherlock dalla Serbia così rapidamente come nella serie.</p><p>Oltre tre mesi in mano agli uomini di Moriarty lasciano Sherlock completamente distrutto. Mycroft lo riporta a casa e sta a John restare al suo fianco e aiutarlo nella sua lunga e dolorosa guarigione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recovery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/gifts">mutantleech</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844305">What Happened in Serbia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/pseuds/mutantleech">mutantleech</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Rilettrice</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01">Nemesis01</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h2>COS'E SUCCESSO IN SERBIA</h2><p><br/>
<strong>Capitolo 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva cosa stava per succedere.</p><p>Lo seppe quando sentì le urla nell'altra stanza. Lo seppe quando l'agente dell'MI6 catturato iniziò a singhiozzare, scusarsi, con tono esausto, e tutti i segreti vennero fuori. Si erano assicurati che Sherlock potesse sentirlo mentre l'uomo li condannava entrambi.</p><p>Una pistola fece fuoco una sola volta. Immediata, precisa, schizzi sul muro, niente urla. <em>Colpo alla testa. </em>Bene, almeno avevano mantenuto la loro promessa e avevano permesso all'uomo di morire in pace.</p><p>Non avevano più alcun bisogno di lui, ora non avevano più bisogno nemmeno di Sherlock.</p><p>Si fissò le mani. Anche frettolosamente fasciate com’erano era facile vedere che gli mancavano due dita dalla mano destra, un dito dalla sinistra. I suoi piedi erano ancora più sgradevoli da guardare; mancavano tutte le unghie, c'era sangue secco dappertutto ed erano ancora molto rossi e infiammati - questo era recente, solo tre giorni prima.</p><p>Trascorse il tempo guardando i minuscoli fori vicino al soffitto, attraverso i quali brillava un po’ di luce; era lì ormai da tre settimane.</p><p>Non era certo stato nei suoi piani farsi catturare in Serbia, ma alla fine aveva funzionato poiché gli aveva permesso di accedere al computer del gruppo e contattare Mycroft attraverso canali sicuri. E con canali sicuri intendeva dire che qualcuno era in viaggio, possibilmente a piedi, per consegnare di persona un biglietto scritto a mano oltre il confine. Non poteva sapere quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per comunicare le coordinate criptate a suo fratello, ma ormai erano passati dieci giorni. Se voleva essere piuttosto ottimista, stimava un mese.</p><p>Inutile dire che i suoi rapitori erano stati men che felici di trovarlo fuori dalla sua cella e la sorveglianza su di lui era raddoppiata. Tuttavia, non si erano resi conto di ciò che era riuscito a fare. Per quanto li riguardava, avevano in mano un agente dell'MI6 e l’avrebbero spinto a cantare.</p><p>Non c’era stato nessun cantare da parte di Sherlock. Inizialmente aveva cercato trovare un modo per tirarsene fuori, persino mentre veniva picchiato, frustato e annegato. Sapeva che, qualunque cosa gli avessero fatto, non poteva permettersi di spezzarsi. C'erano persone a casa che stava cercando di proteggere e non avrebbe lasciato quel posto senza smantellare l'ultimo residuo della rete di Moriarty.</p><p>Era intelligente; era più intelligente di tutti loro messi insieme. Ed era riuscito a evadere dalla sua cella quanto bastava per inviare il messaggio, ma c'era un limite a quello che il suo cervello poteva fare contro l'inevitabile realtà di quattro solidi muri.</p><p>E ora, mentre guardava i suoi piedi straziati, le sue mani mutilate, mentre arrivava a sentire la morte dell'altro agente catturato, aveva dovuto accettare che era finita. La tortura, le sedute in cui gli tagliavano via le dita pezzo a pezzo, dove gli strappavano le unghie una ad una, era tutto irrilevante: l'altro tizio li aveva comunque denunciati.</p><p>Si ritrovò a ridere in un certo modo fatalistico: non se ne sarebbe mai andato da qui, vero? Non sarebbe mai tornato a casa, non avrebbe mai più visto John. Chiuse gli occhi quando sentì aprirsi la porta della sua cella. All'inizio aveva persino tentato di sopraffarli quando entravano, ma ora erano abbastanza furbi da incatenargli la caviglia al muro.</p><p>Ci fu un rapido scambio di battute in serbo e lui riuscì a cogliere solo alcune parole chiave qua e là, ma poteva dire che erano terribilmente soddisfatti di se stessi.</p><p>"Svegliati, canaglia," disse uno di loro, dandogli un colpetto col piede.</p><p>Quando non si mosse, l'uomo si accovacciò davanti a lui e gli diede una pacca sulla faccia con forza sufficiente da destarlo dal suo presunto sonno.</p><p>Sherlock non ebbe altra scelta che aprire gli occhi, e quando lo fece si ritrovò a fissare il volto sorridente di quello che aveva mentalmente chiamato il Capo.</p><p>L'uomo aveva in mano un piccolo laptop e lo stava indicando con entusiasmo, "Vedi qui? Le posizioni delle tue basi. Il tuo amico ci fa un regalo, quindi noi gli facciamo un regalo," disse a Sherlock in un inglese dal pesante accento, picchiettandosi un grosso dito contro la fronte, probabilmente dove aveva piazzato la pallottola nella testa dell'altro uomo.</p><p>"Sembra adorabile," ribatté lui con tono disinteressato. Non era così soddisfacente deridere le persone che non potevano capirti, quindi aveva smesso di farlo, per lo più.</p><p>"Vedi? Se tu collaborava, noi amici." Si strinse nelle spalle "Ma adesso? Ora tu, nessun valore." Stava ancora sorridendo, e anche gli altri due uomini in piedi accanto alla porta sembravano altrettanto compiaciuti.</p><p>"Oggi festeggiamo!" disse con gioia, e poi diede ai piedi mutilati di Sherlock un paio di pacche che sarebbero state molto simili al cameratismo in qualsiasi altra situazione. Fecero solo sibilare il detective e ritirare i piedi verso di sé.</p><p>A quanto pareva erano solo venuti a gongolare, perché dopo se ne andarono e Sherlock non udì alcun suono da loro per un'altra ora buona. Non era sicuro di sentirsi sollevato o meno per non essere stato ucciso subito come si aspettava.</p><p>--</p><p>Quando li sentì di nuovo, fu il loro chiassoso festeggiare all'esterno - sembrava che stessero bevendo e giocando a carte. Pareva anche che stessero rovesciando le cose mentre cercavano di fare a braccio di ferro da ubriachi.</p><p>La porta della sua cella si aprì ore dopo, lasciando entrare l'odore del fumo di sigaretta e quasi ne chiese una lui stesso. Vide quattro dei suoi rapitori in fila, tutti che chiacchieravano animatamente in serbo. Non capiva molto di quello che stavano dicendo, ma pensava che stessero discutendo di qualcosa di banale, come un gioco in televisione.</p><p>Poi alla fine la loro attenzione si spostò su di lui e quello di fronte, che aveva una sigaretta in bocca, fece un sogghigno storto. Disse qualcosa in serbo che Sherlock non afferrò e poi fece un gesto ai suoi amici.</p><p>Accovacciandosi di fronte al detective in modo che fossero praticamente occhi negli occhi, il ragazzo gli soffiò il fumo di sigaretta sul viso e procedette a spegnergliela sulla spalla scoperta. Il detective digrignò i denti, espirò dal naso, ma non disse nulla. Questo era un gioco da ragazzi considerando quello che gli avevano già fatto.</p><p>"Adesso andiamo a divertirci," gli disse l'uomo ubriaco, giovane e appena ventenne, nel suo tentativo di inglese. E Sherlock seppe che qualunque cosa sarebbe successa dopo sarebbe stata molto spiacevole.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto dedurlo, dall'entusiasmo del ragazzo, dalle sue pupille dilatate e dal suo polso accelerato, ma si rese conto di quale fosse il piano solo quando il suo rapitore iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi come una fitta di -cosa? Disperazione? Rifiuto? Avrebbe voluto colpirlo. C'era qualcos’altro che poteva fare? Aveva trascurato qualcosa? C'era sempre qualcosa. Che cosa potrebbe dire? Cavarsela parlando? Il suo serbo non era abbastanza buono e l'inglese degli uomini era molto scarso.</p><p>Delle mani afferrarono i pantaloni sporchi che indossava e lo strapparono via dai suoi pensieri: immediatamente sgroppò è scalciò senza pensarci. I suoi piedi protestarono ad alta voce mentre l'azione faceva solo decuplicare il suo dolore.</p><p>L'uomo si alzò in piedi con una sonora maledizione e cominciò a dargli un calcio furibondo. "Figlio di puttana!"</p><p>Sherlock capiva il serbo quanto bastava per arrivare a quello.</p><p>Un ordine fu abbaiato ai suoi amici, e presto si fecero tutti avanti per tenere ciascuno una delle braccia e delle gambe di Sherlock. Lui cercò di lottare contro di loro, più per istinto che per logica poiché sapeva di non avere alcuna possibilità di sopraffare nemmeno uno di loro, figuriamoci quattro. Le sue mani erano state mutilate l'ultima volta dopo la sua breve fuga dieci giorni prima; il suo mignolo sinistro era la perdita più recente, ma tutti e tre i moncherini stavano ancora guarendo e sapeva che sarebbe stato un esercizio di masochismo tentare di fermare gli uomini con le mani.</p><p>Fu spinto sul pavimento, la sua testa si scontrò bruscamente con il cemento mentre una mano lo teneva lì, con la guancia che raschiava il pavimento duro. Le sue braccia furono bloccate dietro la schiena da un altro paio di mani a cui importava molto poco delle ferite aperte lì. E poi i suoi fianchi vennero tirati su dal pavimento in modo da essere spinto sulle ginocchia, il culo in aria e le gambe rozzamente divaricate.</p><p>Non ci fu alcun tipo di preparazione, qualcuno semplicemente gli tirò giù i pantaloni, si sputò sulla mano e poi gli infilò dentro il cazzo duro. Un gemito di dolore echeggiò nella stanza. </p><p>Con così tante mani che lo tenevano premuto e aperto, non c'era molto che potesse fare se non sopportarlo. Una parte di lui a cui ancora importava sussurrò sommessamente che, una volta, aveva sperato che la sua prima esperienza sessuale sarebbe stata con John... be’. Alla maggior parte di lui non importava, non più.</p><p>Non era poi così male, decise dopo un minuto. Faceva male, e bruciava, ma perdere le dita aveva fatto molto più male; persino la fustigazione alla schiena, quella era stata il peggio. Questo era... era semplicemente... non aveva bisogno di attribuirgli un significato diverso solo perché era sessuale. E anche se fosse? Il dolore era dolore. E per quanto riguarda il dolore, questo non si situava così in alto sulla scala. Lui stava bene. Questo andava bene.</p><p>Ignorò la parte di sé che gli attribuiva un significato, la parte di sé che si sentiva violata, che si sentiva umiliata, a cui sembrava che questo tipo di violenza potesse essere persino peggiore di quella puramente fisica. Essere torturato e picchiato se catturato era nelle aspettative, era una storia di coraggio di cui avrebbe potuto vantarsi più tardi se avesse voluto - ma questo? Questo era qualcosa di cui non avrebbe mai più parlato, non erano le ferite orgogliose di un guerriero; questo era vergogna.</p><p>Le mani ora artigliarono i lividi sulla sua schiena mentre un rumore strozzato di climax echeggiava nella stanza. Sentì una sostanza calda e appiccicosa schizzargli dentro e iniziò a esaminare tutte le possibili malattie sessualmente trasmissibili con cui avrebbe potuto essere infettato solo per ricordarsi che non importava - i cadaveri non dovevano preoccuparsi delle malattie.</p><p>"... tenetelo adesso –" sentì il giovane dire al suo amico e ci fu qualche spostamento dietro di lui. Udì di nuovo la cerniera di pantaloni e si preparò per il dolore - la seconda volta non fece affatto meno male. Il suo corpo sobbalzò di riflesso, ma le braccia forti che lo tenevano giù non si allentarono.</p><p>Fu tenuto nella stessa posizione, il viso premuto sul pavimento e fissò il muro mentre osservava le ombre degli uomini che lo violentavano. Del liquido gli scivolò lungo le cosce mentre il secondo uomo finiva, sparando gli schizzi del suo orgasmo sulla schiena di Sherlock piuttosto che dentro di lui.</p><p>Il terzo fece più male dei primi due. Era più grosso, più brutale e il detective era già dolorante quando aveva iniziato a scoparselo senza pietà.</p><p>Il quarto fu il peggiore semplicemente per il modo violento in cui Sherlock era già stato scopato. Uno di loro, probabilmente il primo, ebbe abbastanza resistenza da potersi masturbare per tutto il tempo; lo sperma atterrò sui capelli del prigioniero quando venne alla fine.</p><p>Quando l'ultimo uomo si tirò fuori, Sherlock non poté fare a meno di contrarsi cercando di risparmiarsi ulteriore dolore, sperando che nessuno di loro volesse fare un secondo round. Ma le mani lo lasciarono andare mentre gli uomini si allontanavano, ridendo allegramente tra loro.</p><p>"Grazie per il servizio," disse uno di loro in serbo, e sentì il suono di qualcuno che sputava prima di sentire un bolo bagnato atterrare sulla sua schiena. Poi la porta si chiuse dietro di loro e Sherlock fu solo.</p><p>Non era mai buio nella sua cella, c'era sempre un'anemica luce ambientale che proiettava un malaticcio bagliore arancione nella stanza, e così mentre si spostava dolorosamente poté vedere il pasticcio lasciato all'interno delle sue cosce. Non gli avevano tirato su i pantaloni, quindi se li tolse del tutto in modo da poter usare il tessuto sudicio per pulirsi, sussultando mentre lo sfregava contro il suo ingresso infiammato.</p><p>Lo ritirò sporco del seme degli uomini e un pizzico di sangue, ma non era sicuro se il sangue appartenesse o meno ai segni in via di guarigione sulla sua schiena. Si pulì i capelli e il viso, poi si rimise i pantaloni luridi. Non aveva nient'altro da indossare e al momento detestava l'idea di essere nudo.</p><p>Si sdraiò sul pavimento; non aveva una brandina, ma aveva una coperta sporca e sottile che in quel momento era la cosa più confortante che potesse chiedere. L’avvolse attorno a sé come in un bozzolo e si stese su un fianco, cercando di ignorare il persistente dolore pulsante proveniente dal suo sedere abusato.</p><p>--</p><p>Lo lasciarono solo per un'intera benedetta, giornata. Era solo lui, il suo palazzo mentale e i ricordi di John e Londra.</p><p>Quando uno di loro arrivò la mattina seguente, l'uomo fu molto pratico al riguardo.</p><p>"Girati," ordinò mentre iniziava a slacciarsi i pantaloni.</p><p>Sherlock si era rifiutato di pensare a ciò che i quattro uomini gli avevano fatto. Aveva anche provato a liquidare il tutto come un frutto della sua immaginazione infestata da Moriarty. Ma la presenza di questo nuovo aggressore sembrava solo confermare ciò che aveva temuto; ora aveva un nuovo ruolo nella base nemica.</p><p>Finse di non capire, di non aver sentito.</p><p>L'uomo non fu paziente. Gli tolse la coperta e lo afferrò per i capelli "Girati!" ordinò di nuovo, molto chiaramente, con la faccia a un pollice di distanza da quella di Sherlock.</p><p>Quando il detective non si mosse, lui spinse in modo molto efficiente una mano sul suo cavallo e gli afferrò le palle in una presa molto forte che lo fece urlare dal dolore.</p><p>"Obbedisci, o ti taglio il cazzo," gli disse il suo rapitore in maniera molto sbrigativa. "Non ne abbiamo bisogno," e poi lasciò andare; l'intero corpo di Sherlock crollò per il sollievo, anche se la parte inferiore del suo corpo continuò a pulsare per la stretta.</p><p>Si udì il rumore di tessuto strappato e Sherlock vide la sua coperta che veniva fatta a pezzi mentre l'uomo modellava una striscia di stoffa e la usava per legargli le mani dietro la schiena. Quindi Sherlock venne voltato e la sua posizione fu quasi identica a quella del giorno precedente: la mano dell'uomo gli costrinse la testa a terra, le sue gambe tennero divaricate quelle di Sherlock e l'altra mano gli sollevò i fianchi mentre entrava con forza in lui. Il detective si chiese quasi se quella posizione fosse quella che avevano imparato e affinato dall'esperienza.</p><p>Per i successivi due minuti si udirono grugniti ritmici e suono di pelle che schiaffeggiava altra pelle mentre l'uomo si conficcava meccanicamente in lui. Sherlock si sentiva pizzicare gli occhi, ma si limitò a sbattere le palpebre per mandarlo via; sarebbe finito presto.</p><p>E in effetti, a differenza delle sue prolungate sessioni di tortura, questo fu rapido e dritto al punto. L'uomo finì, si rassettò e se ne andò senza nemmeno una parola.</p><p>C'era un'aria di efficienza in tutto ciò che questi uomini facevano; c’era un motivo per facevano parte della rete di Moriarty. Prima di ottenere le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno, avevano torturato con abilità e con uno scopo; non si gioca con il cibo. Non l’avevano guardato così tanto. Ma adesso? Adesso lui era un bel giocattolo.</p><p>Durante quel giorno vennero altri due uomini, in momenti diversi, lo usarono come avevano fatto gli altri e se ne andarono più o meno allo stesso modo. Nessuno gli sciolse le mani ben assicurate e nessuno si prese la briga di tirargli su i pantaloni. Gli fu soltanto permesso di crollare sul fianco e cercare di riprendere fiato.</p><p>Quando il giorno diventò una settimana, aveva già capito.</p><p>Non era niente di personale. Non stavano più cercando attivamente di ferirlo o di torturarlo; era semplicemente un imprevisto bottino di guerra. Gli uomini entravano, facevano i loro affari e uscivano, alleggerendo il loro impulso biologico, come qualcuno che passasse al gabinetto per pisciare prima di tornare al lavoro.</p><p>Aveva reagito la terza volta che l’avevano fatto. Aveva anestetizzato se stesso durante i primi due incontri, ma al terzo sentiva di dover fare qualcosa per dimostrare a se stesso che non stava collaborando. Ciò gli procurò un naso sanguinante, delle dita spinte nella cavità dove avrebbero dovuto esserci le unghie dei piedi e un calcio al fianco che gli aveva ammaccato, se non rotto, un paio di costole. Alla fine, l'uomo lo aveva scopato lo stesso, solo che aveva fatto ancora più male.</p><p>Non provò a combatterli di nuovo.</p><p>Si chiese come gli uomini gay potessero godere di qualcosa di così doloroso. Ma poi, calcolò che l'uomo gay medio non veniva scopato fino a sette volte al giorno da persone diverse.</p><p>Tentò perfino di guardarlo da quella prospettiva; cercò di ragionare sul fatto che, per alcune persone – quelle del tipo che avrebbero fatto visita ad Irene Adler - questa prigionia e sottomissione sarebbero state estremamente eccitanti. Se delle persone pagavano dei soldi per essere trattate in questo modo, sicuramente non poteva essere così male come lo stava facendo risultare nella sua testa?</p><p>C'erano all'incirca venti uomini diversi stanziati alla base; era scontato che non erano mai là tutti allo stesso momento, ma Sherlock conobbe ognuno di loro. Sarebbero venuti a cadenza di ogni paio d’ore durante il giorno, e di solito c'erano due o tre visite da parte di quelli del turno di notte.</p><p>Non aveva più uno schema del sonno. Lui tentava di dormire quando non erano lì, si svegliava quando lo scopavano, ricadeva nel sonno, e poi il ciclo si ripeteva daccapo.</p><p>L'unica interruzione della sua routine era quando otteneva il pasto quotidiano. Di solito si trattava di pane raffermo e una sorta di zuppa grumosa, che ora doveva mangiare senza mani poiché non le avevano mai liberate dopo che il primo uomo gliele aveva legate. C'era anche la rara occasione in cui sarebbe stato tirato fuori dalla sua cella da due o tre uomini, spinto in una stanza separata e innaffiato con acqua gelata per ridurre il suo cattivo odore.</p><p>Tuttavia, la puzza che proveniva dai suoi piedi e dai moncherini delle sue mani non scompariva mai; immaginava che si stessero infettando tutti quanti. Questo era qualcosa che John avrebbe saputo; John sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli esattamente in quale fase d'infezione si trovava ciascuna delle sue ferite.</p><p>Nella seconda settimana, uno degli uomini entrò e gli diede un colpetto con il piede. "Avanti,” gli disse, gesticolando vagamente per far comprendere che Sherlock avrebbe dovuto mettersi in posizione da solo piuttosto che essere trattenuto come avrebbero dovuto fare di solito.</p><p>La sua volontà ancora non spezzata si rifiutò di obbedire, si rifiutò di mostrarsi volontariamente come se stesse acconsentendo. Distolse lo sguardo e lo rivolse verso il muro, chiudendo gli occhi e aspettando il colpo che sarebbe sicuramente arrivato.</p><p>Arrivò. L'uomo gli calpestò il piede destro, con lo stivale fangoso che scavava senza pietà nella tenera carne di Sherlock. "Avanti, fottuto stronzo!" lo insultò in serbo. E poi prese la mano del detective, torcendogli abilmente una delle dita fino a quando non cedette e saltò, facendo imprecare forte il suo prigioniero.</p><p>"Faccio le altre, se vuoi," offrì, indietreggiando per dare a Sherlock la possibilità di riscattarsi.</p><p>Con gli occhi che bruciavano di lacrime per il dolore all’anulare ormai spezzato, Sherlock ebbe uno strano, vulnerabile dialogo interiore in cui una parte di lui chiedeva perdono a se stesso, perché era stanco di combattere e non poteva più costringersi a farlo.</p><p>L'uomo quasi gli cercò il dito successivo, ma poi Sherlock si stava spostando e posizionandosi come l’avrebbero messo loro; le narici vibranti per la rabbia, gli occhi chiusi in negazione. Il culo gli faceva molto male, non smetteva mai di dolere in quei giorni, e quando l'uomo entrò in lui in modo esperto non poté evitare che gli sfuggisse un gemito.</p><p>--</p><p>Quel venerdì stavano organizzando un altro incontro e la festa finì per essere spostata nella cella di Sherlock. Ce n'erano otto in totale, probabilmente il numero totale degli uomini che erano alla base in un dato momento.</p><p>All'inizio non era nemmeno sicuro che lo volessero; non erano mai entrati per scoparlo insieme, tranne per la prima volta. Ma un colpetto del piede di qualcuno gli disse di mettersi in posizione - era qualcosa che ora faceva a comando.</p><p>Non si rivolsero a lui. Si parlarono tra loro a voce alta e ubriaca mentre gli giravano intorno come a una ciotola di patatine.</p><p>"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta!" esclamò eccitato in serbo uno di loro mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Sherlock. Il detective non lo conosceva così bene, lo aveva a malapena visto prima di allora, ma l'uomo gli rivolse un ghigno mentre cercava di parlare in inglese. "Tu mordi, io spezzo la mascella a te,” lo avvertì e poi stava tirando fuori l’uccello e presentandolo alla bocca del suo prigioniero.</p><p>L'odore indusse Sherlock a voltare la testa per il disgusto. Strinse forte i denti mentre sopportava i colpi dall'uomo alle sue spalle; non riuscì a costringersi ad aprire la bocca per far entrare l'altro uomo.</p><p>Ma il ragazzo non aveva interesse per le sue riserve, prese rozzamente Sherlock per i capelli e lo sollevò dal pavimento in modo che il detective s’inarcasse dolorosamente in una delle posizioni più scomode che potesse immaginare.</p><p>L’uccello gli fu spinto in bocca con una netta mancanza di finezza, tanto che al primo colpo gli colpì la parte posteriore della gola. Le spinte seguenti furono più superficiali, ma ugualmente irregolari. Non aveva idea di cosa fare, non l'aveva mai fatto prima, quindi cercò di rimanere fermo nonostante la posizione e sopportarlo nel miglior modo possibile.</p><p>Per qualche ragione, non si era aspettato che l'uomo gli venisse in bocca e quando lo fece, Sherlock fu preso da un violento attacco di tosse, il suo riflesso del vomito si attivò facendolo rimettere un po’ sul pavimento.</p><p>Ci fu una reazione travolgente di risate e beffe mentre gli uomini davano pacche sulla schiena al loro amico.</p><p>Dopodiché, sembrarono convinti che Sherlock non avrebbe cercato di mutilarli e che quindi fosse un precedente per loro per usare finalmente anche la sua bocca. Ma quando il successivo gli strattonò i capelli per fargliela aprire, scosse violentemente la testa e disse disperatamente "Aspetta, aspetta!" prima di potersi trattenere.</p><p>Era la prima volta che parlava da più di due settimane e sembrò confondere i suoi rapitori. Tentò di scuotere in modo dimostrativo le mani nei loro legacci, cercando di far vedere quanto fosse impraticabile la sua posizione quando non poteva reggersi. "Solo... le mani. Liberale..." cercò di dir loro.</p><p>L'uomo più vicino alla porta sembrò capire e cominciò a gesticolare e dare ordini agli altri. Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa avesse detto, ma uno di loro lasciò la stanza, solo per tornare con una sedia.</p><p>Fu trascinato verso di essa, la catena alla sua gamba destra era abbastanza lunga da permetterlo, e gli fu posizionata davanti alle ginocchia. Poi fu chinato in avanti in modo che il suo busto si appoggiasse sul sedile e sia il culo che la bocca fossero all'incirca all'altezza del cavallo per gli uomini che si inginocchiarono in cerchio attorno a lui. Non era comodo come sarebbe stato se fosse stato in grado di stare a carponi, soprattutto quando la sedia di legno affondava nelle costole rotte, ma era meglio della posizione di contorsionista in cui era stato messo prima.</p><p>Smise di contare dopo alcuni round. Era sicuro di sanguinare, e gli fu confermato quando assaggiò uno degli uomini dopo che era stato nel suo culo; gli fece avere i conati e vomitare una seconda volta. Il procedimento andò avanti fino a tarda notte, mentre tutti quanti si facevano un turno o due. Era sfinito.</p><p>All'improvviso, sentì un liquido bollente che gli colpiva la schiena. Quasi lo archiviò come uno di loro che si masturbava su di lui, ma poi si rese conto che in realtà era urina. Indesiderati, i sentimenti di umiliazione che aveva imparato a reprimere emersero di nuovo.</p><p>Nessuno degli amici del suo aggressore sembrò molto contento di ciò che l'uomo aveva fatto. Sherlock li sentì ammonirlo a gran voce e spingerlo rozzamente da parte. A quanto pareva il ragazzo era stato troppo ubriaco per rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo.</p><p>Dopo che gli attuali due uomini ebbero finito con lui, fu trascinato in piedi e fuori dalla stanza lungo un percorso che conosceva bene. Fu spinto senza tante cerimonie nella doccia e gli fu gettata addosso l'acqua fredda e spietata. Solo quando gli uomini lo lasciarono andare per poterlo spruzzare, Sherlock si rese conto di non essere più in grado di stare in piedi da solo, le sue gambe erano troppo deboli.</p><p>S’inginocchiò e cercò di godersi il fatto che almeno in qualche modo si stava ripulendo dopo l'intero calvario.</p><p>Quando lo trascinarono di nuovo nella sua cella, la sedia era sparita e così pure la maggior parte degli uomini. Sfortunatamente, nessuno aveva pulito il pavimento. Così ora la cellula puzzava della solita miscela di sperma e sangue e del nuovo odore di urina e bile.</p><p>Trascorse tutta la notte gocciolante, tremando per il freddo spietato dato che non aveva più né la coperta né i pantaloni. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo John in quel momento, a mezzo mondo di distanza. Probabilmente era seduto sulla sua poltrona accanto al fuoco e stava bevendo una tazza di tè caldo mentre leggeva il giornale o scriveva sul suo blog.</p><p>Sherlock lasciò che l'immagine diventasse uno scenario nel suo palazzo mentale e si nascose lì, sperando di poter prendere in prestito parte del calore della scena per le sue ossa tremanti.</p><p>--</p><p>Le successive due settimane passarono lente e immutabili in modo straziante. Gli uomini entravano, lo scopavano, a volte nella bocca, poi uscivano. Mangiava, dormiva e veniva scopato ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.</p><p>Una parte di lui si guardava ancora intorno e si rigirava in testa le deduzioni, cercava ancora di pensare a come fuggire, cercava ancora di pensare a come avere il sopravvento.</p><p>Riuscì persino a escogitare un piano decente su come sopraffare il suo rapitore quando fu portato nella stanza della doccia da una sola guardia. Riuscì, anche nel suo stato indebolito, a far sbattere la testa all'uomo, prendergli il coltello, liberarsi le mani - finalmente!!! - indossare i suoi abiti e guardandosi attorno con attenzione, con molta attenzione, dileguarsi nel corridoio.</p><p>La verità era che non si aspettavano che scappasse, e quella fiducia giocava solo a favore di Sherlock.</p><p>Passò dietro uno dei suoi rapitori mentre l'uomo lavorava e non gli venne rivolto neppure uno sguardo; l'uomo non aveva motivo di pensare che fosse qualcuno diverso da uno dei suoi soci.</p><p>Arrivò persino alla porta che avrebbe portato all'esterno, il posto non era molto grande e l'attività era per lo più mantenuta dall'altra parte dell'edificio, ma era chiusa a chiave e lui doveva pensare in fretta. C'era una tastiera vicino alla porta e poteva dedurre i numeri della password dall'uso, ma non nell'ordine, quindi avrebbe dovuto tentare con la sua ipotesi migliore.</p><p>Non arrivò a toccare la tastiera, perché quando stava per farlo, uno dei suoi rapitori lo scorse e poi ci furono un sacco di urla e movimento.</p><p>Aveva il suo coltello con sé e riuscì persino a ferire leggermente il braccio dell'uomo prima di essere rapidamente sopraffatto e gettato a terra.</p><p>Non sarebbe mai vissuto abbastanza da dimenticare quello che successe dopo.</p><p>Fu trascinato a calci e urla di nuovo nella sua cella, col pungolo della frustrazione di esserci arrivato così vicino che quasi lo soffocava. Il leader era entrato con gli altri uomini, questa volta (di solito non era alla base) e aveva un aspetto omicida.</p><p>Sherlock fu spogliato, preso a calci e picchiato fino a quando la sua faccia fu un casino di sangue e altre costole unirono alle due che erano già fratturate. Questa non fu come le meticolose sessioni di tortura di oltre un mese prima; questa fu una reazione emotiva.</p><p>Non vide nemmeno da dove lo presero, ma d’improvviso il capo aveva in mano un pezzo di legno che sembrava la gamba spezzate di una sedia e colpì Sherlock con quello solo una volta prima di usarlo per spingerlo sulla schiena.</p><p>Un ordine fu abbaiato agli uomini che stavano guardando, e poi Sherlock si trovò con le mani bloccate sopra la testa e le gambe divaricate. Le sue ginocchia erano premute contro il petto, lasciandolo completamente esposto. Il capo non lo aveva mai scopato prima e Sherlock non si aspettava che iniziasse adesso. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo.</p><p>Il pezzo di legno non era nemmeno rotondo e lui sentì ognuno dei suoi angoli mentre gli venivano spinti dentro. Era più grande di tutti loro e sfregò contro la sua entrata già straziata; non poté fare a meno di urlare. Faceva male come avevano fatto male le frustate sulla schiena, faceva male come aveva fatto male strappargli le unghie. Era un dolore come non ne sentiva da settimane.</p><p>Andò avanti per un po’ e lui sentì che le sue viscere erano lacerate, mentre iniziava a sanguinare sull'intrusione. Questa non era l'emorragia superficiale e lieve che accadeva a volte quando lo scopavano, era sangue che poteva davvero sentire gocciolare lungo le gambe.</p><p>Quando ebbero finito con lui, gli strinsero la catena sulla gamba e il capo gli diede un paio di pacche sulla faccia prima di stringergli le guance tra pollice e indice. "Tu fai di nuovo," lo sfidò e poi si alzò, senza guardarsi indietro nemmeno una volta mentre se ne andava con il pezzo di legno insanguinato tra le mani, coi suoi due subordinati lo seguivano.</p><p>Questa fu la notte in cui Sherlock pianse per il dolore. Faceva male, faceva male, faceva male in profondità dentro di lui e voleva strapparsi le viscere in modo che si fermasse. Qualcosa non andava, qualcosa si era lacerato e non poteva farlo, non poteva più farlo.</p><p>Diede un'occhiata alla toilette alla sua sinistra, e odiò che fosse d'acciaio, imbullonata al pavimento. In quel momento, se fosse stata in ceramica, l’avrebbe rotta a mani nude e si sarebbe tagliato la gola. John lo avrebbe perdonato, sicuramente? Avrebbe capito?</p><p>Quella notte non gli venne sonno, si limitò a tremare e piangere. Stava iniziando ad ammettere la sconfitta; stava iniziando a capire che adesso la sua vita era questa. E che forse, solo forse, nessuno sarebbe venuto per lui. Che, dopo un mese, Mycroft poteva non aver mai ricevuto il messaggio.</p><p>Arrivò il mattino e con esso il primo assalitore della giornata. Guardò l'uomo con terrore - non poteva proprio - non ora, non poteva proprio. Implorò in inglese e implorò in serbo, ma l'uomo si limitò a ignorarlo del tutto.</p><p>Non era nemmeno uno dei più grossi, né uno di quelli brutali. Tuttavia, le lacerazioni dentro Sherlock furono riaperte, e quando il secondo uomo arrivò poche ore dopo, il detective era fuori di sé per il terrore.</p><p>"Per favore. Io... io proprio..." cercò di contrattare con un altro impassibile rapitore, ma poi si inginocchiò e si avvicinò volontariamente all'uomo, anche prima che gli venisse ordinato. "Userò la bocca, per favore, lasciami..." Le mani gli tremavano, ancora libere dalla sua bravata del giorno prima, e le protese con urgenza verso i pantaloni del tizio. L'uomo quasi si mosse per fermarlo, ma una volta capito cosa stava facendo Sherlock, lo permise.</p><p>Lui sapeva che doveva far sì che ne valesse la pena. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di dar loro l'incentivo per cercargli la bocca invece di scoparlo. E così inspirò a fondo e cercò di immaginare esattamente cosa sarebbe stato bello. Se questo fosse stato John nella sua bocca, come l'avrebbe fatto? Cosa avrebbe detto John?</p><p>Parte di lui si ribellò anche solo al pensare a John in un momento come questo, ma era tutto ciò che aveva. Usò la lingua, tenne i denti lontani dalla pelle sensibile e succhiò avidamente. Provò a metterselo tutto in bocca, si soffocò due volte, ma non si arrese e continuò. Fece oscillare ritmicamente la testa e presto l'uomo si lamentò e fece dondolare i fianchi, afferrandogli i capelli con la mano mentre spingeva il detective a filo contro di sé e gli veniva in gola.</p><p>Sherlock fece la stessa offerta a ognuno di loro quel giorno, e tutti tranne uno lo accettarono. Fu una pausa molto apprezzata per il suo culo, ma ebbe un costo elevato.</p><p>Non era sicuro se fosse il fatto che lo stessero guardando in faccia, o se gli uomini avessero semplicemente delle perversioni latenti. Ma erano molto più brutali con la bocca di quanto non lo fossero con il culo. Uno di loro chiaramente si eccitava a soffocarlo e sentirlo avere i conati; venne per secondo quel giorno.</p><p>Di notte, uno degli uomini più giovani entrò con un contenitore che conteneva un liquido.</p><p>Sherlock lo aveva soprannominato Il Ragazzo - era l'unico gentile. A volte, quando veniva per il suo turno, dava una sigaretta a Sherlock e fumavano insieme. Una volta, quando lo aveva scopato, si era persino offerto di fare un lavoro manuale al detective, ma Sherlock gli aveva battuto via la mano.</p><p>Questa volta, Il Ragazzo si avvicinò a lui, ma non fece alcuna mossa per scopargli la bocca o il culo, invece disse "Ti pulisco," e fece un gesto vago verso la schiena del detective.</p><p>Incerto, ma incapace di rifiutare, Sherlock si mise nella sua solita posizione solo per sentire lo scorrere lancinante di alcol lungo la schiena e nel culo. Era convinto che stesse semplicemente cercando di pulirlo con qualcosa di antisettico, ma questo non diminuì il dolore che provò quando l'alcool entrò in contatto con le sue lacerazioni aperte.</p><p>Rimase tremante mentre il giovane si allontanava e il travolgente odore dell'alcol gli rese impossibile dormire.</p><p>--</p><p>Andare in bagno si trasformò in uno dei momenti più terrificanti della sua situazione attuale. Quando dovette farlo il dolore fu così grande che singhiozzò sul serio, e il sentimento di umiliazione che ne seguì lo rese molto peggiore.</p><p>Arrivò al punto in cui si stava facendo prendere dal panico quando sentiva verificarsi il bisogno, e una settimana dopo il calvario con la gamba di legno, non riuscì più a costringersi a mangiare.</p><p>Avrebbe accolto i suoi rapitori in ginocchio, con la bocca aperta sperando che li avrebbe indotti a farlo lì - era migliorato, poteva dirlo - e spesso ci riusciva.</p><p>Questo, tuttavia, non fermò le infezioni che stavano lentamente prendendo piede su tutto il suo corpo. Il suo culo era stato abusato al punto da non guarire mai, le sue mani erano gonfie e rosse e non riusciva a sentire più tanto bene le dita. I suoi piedi erano sporchi e c'erano delle tasche di pus in alcune delle cavità delle unghie mancanti. Aveva la febbre che lo lasciava delirante e inzuppato di sudore nella notte.</p><p>Qualcosa nella parte bassa dello stomaco pulsava in modo acuto ad ogni secondo di ogni giorno. Era uno stato di dolore così costante che presto gli divenne impossibile sollevarsi dal pavimento.</p><p>Le cose iniziarono a confondersi e lui iniziò a dimenticare; sapeva di aver aspettato qualcuno? Qualcosa? Ma era tutto nebuloso e poco chiaro. Si svegliava nudo e freddo e non ricordava come fosse arrivato lì o dove fosse.</p><p>A volte c'era cibo accanto a lui, ma la sua reazione automatica era quella di repulsione - sapeva di non aver mangiato, ma non ricordava il motivo. Era circondato da persone, ma non conosceva nessuno di loro e non riusciva a capire una parola di quel che dicevano. Li lasciò scoparlo perché sapeva che era quello che volevano, ma non sapeva perché.</p><p>Stava diventando sempre più debole e tutto sembrava freddo intorno a lui, perché non aveva un cappotto? Avrebbe dovuto indossare un cappotto in inverno. Fissava la sua mano ed era inorridito nel vedere che gli mancavano le dita: cosa aveva fatto? Il suo polso sembrava sempre più sottile ogni volta che lo faceva. Stava morendo? Era malato? Perché le sue dita cadevano?</p><p>Alla fine, non ci fu più niente. Erano tutti input soffocati e l'unica cosa che sapeva fare era rifugiarsi nel sonno e tornare indietro per aprire la bocca e accettare quella cosa che mettevano sempre lì.</p><p>Dormi, apri la bocca, dormi, apri la bocca, dormi, apri la bocca. Per quanto lo riguardava, era così che la vita era sempre stata.</p><p>-</p><p>Fecero irruzione con le armi spianate.</p><p>A tutti gli uomini fu sparato a vista, in modo non mortale secondo gli ordini. C’impiegarono ben trenta secondi per sottomettere l'intera base, attualmente presidiata da otto persone.  solo Mycroft con altri due agenti, ma erano efficienti, meglio armati e avevano l'elemento sorpresa. Lo stavano pianificando da mesi.</p><p>Gli agenti andarono avanti, le pistole pronte mentre controllavano le stanze una per una.</p><p>Lui non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma aveva il cuore quasi in gola, nel timore di essere arrivato troppo tardi. Secondo le sue fonti, il messaggio originale era stato inviato oltre tre mesi fa e non aveva idea di quanto tempo Sherlock fosse stato tenuto prigioniero prima.</p><p>"Signore! Trovato qualcosa!" urlò una degli agenti e lui accelerò il passo per seguirla nella cella in cui era entrata.</p><p>Si era accovacciata su qualcosa e lui la sentì sussultare mentre tirava indietro la mano "Questo è vivo,” disse, chiaramente sorpresa.</p><p><em>Questo</em>, perché aveva pensato che fosse un cadavere. Aveva pensato che fosse un cadavere perché era esattamente quel che sembrava.</p><p>Sul pavimento di cemento c'era una figura nuda e scheletrica, i lunghi capelli aggrovigliati oltre ogni salvezza e i fianchi e le costole sporgenti da sotto la pelle tirata, coperta di lividi. Era disteso su un fianco, di fronte al muro e aveva una collezione di squarci parzialmente guariti su tutta la schiena.</p><p>La puzza di carne marcia che emanava dalle sue mani e dai suoi piedi anneriti gli stava facendo venire i conati. Così come l'odore di sangue che si poteva trovare sul pavimento e sui muri. Sulla figura, il sangue si concentrava principalmente tra le gambe. I segni di tortura e stupro erano infiniti e Mycroft avrebbe potuto passare ore a elencarli, ma non voleva farlo - c'era solo una cosa che voleva sapere.</p><p>Si avvicinò ai due e diede al corpo un colpetto con il piede. La figura si voltò sulla schiena e sebbene non si muovesse e non aprisse gli occhi, aprì la bocca. Non cercò di emettere alcun suono o di formulare parola, rimase lì con la bocca aperta, immobile.</p><p>Non 'il corpo', <em>lui</em>. Ora che l’avevano girato, potevano vedere che si trattava di un uomo.</p><p>Sotto la folta barba e la miriade di lividi c'era una faccia scarna con gli occhi infossati e le labbra pallide e screpolate. Era così ammaccato e coperto di sporcizia che Mycroft in realtà impiegò alcuni secondi per riconoscere la persona per quello che era.</p><p>Aveva trovato suo fratello, aveva finalmente trovato Sherlock.</p><p>O, più precisamente, aveva trovato ciò che restava di lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>Capitolo 2</strong>
</p><p>"Dottor Watson," gridò una voce in tono uniforme e John sentì una strana sensazione di pizzicore sulla pelle - conosceva quella voce.</p><p>Si voltò, stringendo al petto come uno scudo la cartella del paziente. E quando guardò verso la postazione degli infermieri rimase sorpreso nel vedere nientedimeno che il governo britannico stesso, Mycroft Holmes.</p><p>Parlare di sorpresa probabilmente era un eufemismo.</p><p>Sentì tutto il corpo che s’irrigidiva, le mani che si serravano sulla carta, i ricordi che gli scorrevano spontanei nella mente - la voce di Sherlock mentre gli chiedeva <em>Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me, John</em>. Erano passati due anni e sembrava che fosse stato ieri; era una ferita che non si era mai richiusa e talvolta pensava che non l’avrebbe fatto mai. Si poteva far conto su Mycroft per piombare a rigirare ancora un po’ il coltello nella piaga, come se John avesse bisogno di un promemoria.</p><p>Non vedeva quell'uomo dal funerale di Sherlock, anche se sospettava che non fosse vero l’opposto, e non aveva idea di cosa potesse desiderare il governo da lui.</p><p>"Dottor Watson, direi che è un piacere vederla, ma non credo che ricambierebbe questo mio sentimento,” Mycroft inclinò la testa, appoggiandosi all'ombrello con entrambe le mani.</p><p>Sentimento, come se l'uomo ne avesse qualcuno - Sherlock era morto e...</p><p>John scosse la testa. Non c'era motivo di arrabbiarsi con Mycroft, e lui lo sapeva. Quell'uomo non aveva fatto nulla di male: in effetti, se non altro, era l'unica persona al mondo che provava lo stesso dolore di John con altrettanta intensità. La verità era, semplicemente, che John non desiderava che gli venisse ricordato.</p><p>Inspirò pesantemente e cercò di essere cordiale. "Mycroft," disse con un cenno della testa.</p><p>L'uomo rimase in silenzio per un po’, guardandosi intorno come se stesse cercando le parole, e non era uno spettacolo?</p><p>"Hai bisogno di qualcosa o...?" gli suggerì lui, col cuore che gli batteva ancora forte senza che avesse idea del perché. Letteralmente, non esisteva notizia che Mycroft avrebbe potuto dargli che potesse essere peggiore di quella che aveva ricevuto due anni prima.</p><p>"Ho bisogno che lei venga con me," disse infine l'uomo, inclinando la testa. "Ho bisogno della sua assistenza."</p><p>"La mia assistenza?" John sembrò confuso mentre ridacchiava sarcastico: cosa avrebbe potuto offrire all'uomo più potente d'Inghilterra?</p><p>"Sì, la sua assistenza, dottor Watson, in una questione della massima importanza. Ora, per favore, se mi accompagnasse, ho un'auto in attesa qui fuo..."</p><p>John emise di nuovo uno sbuffo d’incredulità. Tentò di ignorare i ricordi di quando Sherlock faceva la stessa identica cosa - dandogli ordini come se non potesse prendersi da solo il suo maledetto caffè, come se non potesse mandare messaggi dal proprio maledetto telefono, come se si aspettasse che John facesse qualsiasi cosa per lui, come...</p><p>"Dovrai essere un po’ più specifico. Come puoi vedere," indicò l'ambiente circostante, "sono al lavoro, ho dei pazienti. Io -"</p><p>"Sherlock è vivo."</p><p>Il pavimento scomparve da sotto i piedi di John.</p><p>Sentì la sua vista e il suo stomaco sussultare mentre ondeggiava, allungando una mano per reggersi a qualcosa in modo da non svenire. Il cuore gli dava la sensazione di essersi appena iniettato dosi fatali di adrenalina e temette che il povero organo fosse sul punto di cedere per lo shock.</p><p>"Cosa?" chiese quando riuscì finalmente a parlare di nuovo. Rimase aggrappato al bancone del check-in come se ne andasse della sua vita poiché non si fidava di non cadere, altrimenti. "Cos’hai – cos’è – cosa?"</p><p>"Confido che per ora sia una quantità d’informazioni sufficiente? Posso ragguagliarla sui dettagli durante il tragitto in auto. Stiamo andando fuori Londra, temo," disse Mycroft con lo stesso tono uniforme di quando si erano incontrati poco prima.</p><p>John non pensò nemmeno, si limitò a posizionare il fascicolo in cima alla superficie più vicina e seguì Mycroft Holmes come un uomo che sta annegando cercherebbe l’aria.</p><p>Sentì un debole "Dottor Watson?" dietro di sé e riuscì a gridare "Emergenza familiare!" prima di sparire attraverso le porte del reparto chirurgia.</p><p>--</p><p>Non erano saliti in macchina nemmeno da un secondo e già John pretendeva risposte. Mycroft alzò semplicemente una mano per zittirlo e poi prese i bicchieri dallo scompartimento vicino alla sua portiera, versò in entrambi una discreta quantità di Scotch e li indicò con un cenno della testa: "Avrà bisogno di quello, immagino."</p><p>John buttò già tutto in una volta e si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano, ignorando lo sguardo di disgusto sul volto dell'altro uomo.</p><p>"Be’?" chiese di nuovo, e questa volta Mycroft annuì, bevendo un sorso del suo drink.</p><p>"Sherlock ha simulato la sua morte,” gli disse in un modo molto pratico, come se John dovesse già saperlo.</p><p>Ma il dottore scosse la testa, mentre l'alcool lo rilassava un po’. "No. No – lui... l'ho visto. Gli ho controllato il polso. L'ho visto."</p><p>La spiegazione che seguì fu ridicola e assurda come una qualsiasi delle deduzioni di Sherlock, e lui credette ad ogni sua parola. Una parte di lui era ancora diffidente, stava ancora combattendo, stava ancora gridando che lui gli aveva controllato il battito cardiaco, che aveva bisogno di vedere Sherlock con i propri occhi...</p><p>"Questo me l’ero immaginato," disse Mycroft, in apparenza in risposta alle sue parole non dette. E poi un tablet venne spinto tra mani di John. "È una ripresa dal vivo."</p><p>Il video sul tablet era di una stanza, una stanza d'ospedale. C'era un uomo estremamente magro disteso su un letto, le mani pesantemente bendate distese sopra le coperte mentre il resto di lui era nascosto al di sotto di esse. Era calvo, rasato di recente e il suo viso infossato era decorato da una varietà di lividi: sembrava un cadavere che qualcuno avesse riesumato da una sepoltura recente.</p><p>Gli zigomi, parzialmente nascosti da un respiratore, erano più pronunciati di quanto non fossero mai stati. La forma del naso, delle labbra, era inconfondibile... era Sherlock.</p><p>Il cuore di John batteva così in fretta che pensò che questa volta sarebbe svenuto, e Mycroft dovette togliergli il tablet dalle mani. Lui continuò a fissarsi il grembo nel punto in cui era stato, sbalordito e cercando di controllare la miriade di emozioni che lo attraversavano alla notizia.</p><p>"Cosa - io non - che cosa gli è successo? Sembra..." cercò di pronunciare le parole, ma non ci riuscì.</p><p>"Ho perso il contatto con lui durante la sua ultima missione; stava andando in Serbia per smantellare l'ultimo residuo della rete di Moriarty," iniziò Mycroft, e questa volta perfino lui non fu in grado di - o non fu disposto a - mantenere il contatto visivo. Stava guardando il bicchiere tra le proprie mani mentre parlava. "È riuscito a inviarci le coordinate per la base, ma ci sono voluti tre mesi per riceverle e agire secondo le informazioni."</p><p>Il cuore di John si contrasse a sentirlo e l'immagine dell'uomo distrutto sul letto tornò alla ribalta della sua mente.</p><p>"Quello che vede è il risultato dell'ospitalità serba," proseguì Mycroft, indicando il tablet. "È tornato in Inghilterra da una settimana, adesso. Stavo aspettando che si stabilizzasse prima di tentare di contattarla." Non fu menzionato il fatto che la possibilità che Sherlock morisse sul tavolo operatorio fosse stata molto reale. "Temo che abbia subito un elenco piuttosto ampio di ferite... alcune delle quali non sono della varietà fisica." La sua voce suonò di nuovo contrita e John desiderò singhiozzare frustrato a quell’informazione.</p><p>"Non so che ne sarà di mio fratello una volta che riacquisterà conoscenza, che è il motivo per cui sto chiedendo il suo aiuto in questa faccenda. Credo che un volto familiare dovrebbe... facilitare le cose.” Distolse lo sguardo e bevve un sorso del suo scotch quasi intatto. "Naturalmente, la ricompenserò per il suo tempo..."</p><p>"Non m’interessa. Lo farò," disse in fretta John, perché era più facile che  si sarebbe trasformato in un accattone da marciapiede piuttosto che voltare le spalle a Sherlock Holmes, e se quella non era la più assoluta delle verità, il suo nome non era John Watson.</p><p>--</p><p>L'ospedale - struttura privata? - era un'enorme tenuta appena fuori Londra. Era circondato da giardini ben curati, oltre i quali si stendevano a perdita d'occhio vaste distese di campi verdi. John si sentì come se fosse stato trasportato all'inizio dell’800; sicuramente l'edificio era così vecchio, se non ancora più.</p><p>La stanza in cui era tenuto Sherlock era spaziosa e luminosa come non aveva mai visto essere una camera d'ospedale, prima d’allora. Il letto si trovava al centro della parete di destra, una serie di monitor riuniti intorno, con un segnale acustico che si ripeteva ritmicamente in un modo piuttosto rassicurante: Sherlock Holmes aveva un cuore che batteva. Un divano era piazzato in uno degli angoli, mentre vicino al letto stesso era sistemata una comoda poltrona. Le grandi finestre davano una vista mozzafiato dell'esterno e appena oltre c'era un semplice tavolo di legno con un paio di sedie, forse per pranzare.</p><p>Nella stanza non c'era nient'altro se non spazio vuoto, non c’era la televisione come nelle solite stanze d'ospedale, né era eccessivamente decorata. Sembrava una sala da ballo vuota, le pareti dipinte di un giallo caldo e invitante e le tende bianche e raffinate erano l'unica cosa su di esse, a parte una coppia di dipinti di paesaggi.</p><p>Mycroft disse qualcosa sulla necessità di parlare con i dottori, ma John non stava ascoltando. Si stava lentamente avvicinando al letto come se si aspettasse quasi che Sherlock saltasse su mentre lo raggiungeva. Ma il detective giaceva immobile come morto - no, terribile paragone – come ancora addormentato, era meglio.</p><p>Il suo cuore stava protestando per la quantità di stress a cui John lo stava sottoponendo, ma lui non poté evitare il travolgente flusso di <em>SollievoDoloreAngosciaFelicitàIncredulitàPaura </em>che lo assalì. Allungò il braccio, con la mano tremante, per toccare la figura incosciente e sentì la gola contrarsi quando entrò in contatto con la pelle di Sherlock. Dio, sembrava carta - asciutta, sottile e fragile. Aveva un aspetto così terribile, sembrava...</p><p>Quando Mycroft tornò, John fece finta di non aver pianto; Mycroft fece finta di non averlo visto.</p><p>"Ho preso accordi per il suo tragitto giornaliero, potrebbe rimanere a Londra o usufruire di un appartamento libero a venti minuti da qui e ho assegnato un autista..." continuò l'uomo, ma John lo ignorò. Non avrebbe lasciato questa stanza d'ospedale. Non avrebbe lasciato questo ospedale d’epoca, a meno che non fosse con Sherlock al suo fianco. Sperava che Mycroft non avesse pagato l'affitto in anticipo.</p><p>Quel primo giorno, rimasero entrambi seduti insieme per ore in un silenzio quasi completo. Si chiese se non ci fossero catastrofi di portata mondiale in attesa del ritorno di Mycroft a Londra, ma non gli importava abbastanza da chiedere.</p><p>Ad un certo punto, uno dei tirapiedi dell'uomo era arrivato con una valigia piena di cose di John – lui non si diede la pena d’informarsi nemmeno su quello - e un sacco di piatti takeaway... John non aveva nemmeno saputo che Mycroft mangiasse cibo d’asporto.</p><p>Cenarono insieme e non fu così male come aveva pensato. Il tempo passò in un silenzio socievole e, ancora una volta, John riuscì ad ammettere che il dolore di Mycroft per suo fratello era molto probabilmente pari al suo e che quella consapevolezza era confortante.</p><p>Durante la prima settimana, Sherlock non si mosse nemmeno; era ancora agganciato al respiratore e tenuto sotto pesante sedazione. John fece intima conoscenza con il divano della stanza e si creò lì una specie di nido. Ogni pochi giorni Mycroft sarebbe passato e avrebbero cenato o preso il tè, poi l'uomo sarebbe scomparso per parlare con i dottori: non offrì volontariamente alcuna informazione sull'entità o sulla natura delle ferite di Sherlock, e John non chiese. Sapeva che Mycroft non glielo avrebbe detto, e aveva paura di esaminare il motivo troppo da vicino.</p><p>Quando l'infermiera veniva a cambiare le bende di Sherlock e a prendersi presumibilmente cura delle sue altre esigenze, John era educatamente invitato ad andarsene affanculo. In quei momenti, di solito faceva una passeggiata nel parco dell'ospedale, senza mai allontanarsi più di qualche metro dall'ingresso. Stava cominciando a conoscere la maggior parte dei volti dello staff, anche se non riusciva a passare abbastanza tempo fuori dalla stanza di Sherlock per avviare una conversazione con nessuno di loro.</p><p>Trascorreva gran parte della giornata a leggere e fare le parole crociate sul giornale. A volte metteva la poltrona vicino alla finestra per godersi i cieli soleggiati e la natura - si sarebbe potuto pensare di aver lasciato l'Inghilterra, tanto era bello il tempo in quei giorni.</p><p>Il respiratore fu staccato quando i polmoni di Sherlock sconfissero la loro infezione e divennero abbastanza forti da respirare per conto loro. Lo sostituì una cannula nasale molto meno invadente e ogni piccola vittoria riempiva John di speranza.</p><p>Quando Sherlock si era svegliato la prima volta, di notte, aveva quasi fatto venire a John un infarto. Era simultaneamente balzato via dalla sedia, corso al letto e cercato di chiamare l'infermiera, mentre nel frattempo teneva la mano del suo coinquilino e gli ispezionava il viso in cerca di qualunque segno di... qualsiasi cosa, davvero.</p><p>Ma Sherlock era troppo drogato, troppo confuso per fare o dire qualcosa. Dai suoi occhi fuori fuoco era chiaro che, sì, era sveglio, ma dire che fosse consapevole o cosciente sarebbe stato un po’ un esagerazione. I suoi occhi continuavano a ruotare all’indietro nella testa, come se lui fosse disperatamente tirato indietro nel sonno, e per qualche ragione la sua bocca era aperta anche se non stava emettendo alcun suono.</p><p>"Penso che abbia sete,” disse John all'infermiera, disperato di aiutare in qualche modo, ma la donna lo guardò e scosse la testa.</p><p>Ogni volta che Sherlock si svegliava, la reazione di John era essenzialmente la stessa, fino a quando non si abituò e la sua disperazione si trasformò in una sorta di rassegnata accettazione. Era più calmo nel chiamare l'infermiera e tenersi fuori dai piedi quando si occupavano delle necessità del detective. Ma Sherlock non parlava mai, non li riconosceva mai; apriva solo la bocca e perdeva di nuovo i sensi dopo un paio di minuti.</p><p> "Perché continua a fare così?" chiese una volta John ad alta voce quando la visita di Mycroft coincise con il risveglio di Sherlock.</p><p>Il funzionario del governo aveva una teoria molto plausibile sul perché suo fratello lo facesse, ma non pensava che Sherlock avrebbe apprezzato se l’avesse condivisa con il dottore. Inoltre, essere un medico significava che John stava probabilmente saltando alla conclusione di un danno cerebrale, e forse era più gentile lasciargli pensare che fosse così.</p><p>Nel tentativo di ottenere qualche informazione, qualsiasi informazione, sul caso di Sherlock, una volta John provò a chiedere al medico responsabile perché stessero alimentando Sherlock attraverso una flebo piuttosto che con il meno dannoso sondino di alimentazione. Sapeva benissimo che il primo veniva usato nei casi in cui c’era un danno al tratto digestivo. Il medico gli aveva semplicemente detto che era l'approccio migliore per questo caso e non aveva elaborato ulteriormente.</p><p>In realtà, durante questi episodi di intensa curiosità la sua comprensione verso Sherlock crebbe enormemente. Finalmente capì com’era aver <em>bisogno</em> di raccogliere dati, aver <em>bisogno</em> di dar forma di ipotesi, aver <em>bisogno</em> di dimostrare o smentire le sue teorie. Dio, stava andando fuori di testa.</p><p>Ma imparò a lasciar perdere: Sherlock era stato torturato e affamato, e questo era quanto. Scoprire esattamente ciò che la tortura aveva comportato sarebbe servito solo a lenire la curiosità di John. Non avrebbe annullato il danno e non avrebbe aiutato il detective.</p><p>--</p><p>John odiava poche cose più del sentirsi impotente. Gli ricordava sempre lo stare lì impotente con un telefono in mano mentre Sherlock saltava verso la morte proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.</p><p>Era notte fonda; John era seduto nella sua comoda poltrona a leggere una rivista medica quando un movimento dal letto gli fece alzare lo sguardo.</p><p>Sherlock non aveva davvero aperto gli occhi, quindi probabilmente si stava solo rigirando nel sonno. Attirava ancora l'attenzione di John ogni volta, non importava quanto fosse insignificante il movimento fatto dal suo amico. Tuttavia, l'agitazione persistette più a lungo del solito. E poi, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, il detective iniziò a tossire.</p><p>All'inizio furono solo piccoli sbuffi, ma poi i suoi occhi si aprirono a metà e la tosse divenne più violenta. Il modo in cui si muoveva rese chiaro che stava tentando di sedersi, di sollevare il busto, ma non era abbastanza forte per farlo.</p><p>John si alzò di scatto dal suo posto, abbandonò la rivista, e mise con cura la mano dietro la schiena dell'amico, cercando di sostenerlo.</p><p>Sherlock teneva gli occhi stretti con forza mentre tossiva, come se il movimento gli causasse dolore. Poi i colpi di tosse si fecero più profondi e meno di gola, e la cosa successiva che John seppe fu che il detective stava si vomitando addosso.</p><p>"Ok, ok! Di fianco, adesso, avanti," lo esortò immediatamente, provando a spostare il suo amico quanto bastava da far atterrare sul pavimento il grosso del vomito.</p><p>Il giovane continuò a rimettere, gemiti sommessi ad accompagnare ogni spasmo. Ma c'era poco più che la bile che risaliva e presto a tenerlo ingobbito sul lato del letto furono solo conati a secco.</p><p>"Ecco, ora stai bene. Sei a posto. Ti tengo," disse John, quasi senza accorgersene, mentre accarezzava in modo tranquillizzante la schiena del suo amico.</p><p>Quando Sherlock sembrò aver finito, John lo appoggiò lentamente ai suoi cuscini, ma non prima di rialzare il letto. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che l'uomo più giovane si soffocasse con il proprio vomito se avesse ricominciato.</p><p>Con efficienza, tolse la coperta sporca dal letto e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento, proprio sulla pozza di vomito che era lì. Quindi, andò in bagno, inzuppò di acqua calda un asciugamano pulito e tornò da uno Sherlock che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi stretti e un'espressione di dolore sul viso.</p><p>"Va bene, vieni qui. Ti tengo, ok? Stai bene," continuò a ripetere mentre ripuliva delicatamente la bocca e il collo dell'amico. "Eccoci, ora va meglio."</p><p>Percepì Sherlock che tremava sotto le sue mani e capì che il detective aveva freddo. Indossava solo una camicia da notte da ospedale e, dio, era magro. Era tanto, tanto magro.</p><p>Scuotendo la testa, John si concentrò e andò nell'armadietto dove conservavano le lenzuola pulite e ne prese un nuovo paio, includendo una coperta spessa e accogliente.</p><p>Coprì Sherlock con uno alla volta. E quasi immediatamente il detective si rannicchiò su un fianco, aggrappandosi alla coperta con le mani mentre se la tirava sul collo come un bozzolo. L'espressione del dolore sul suo volto, tuttavia, non se ne andò.</p><p>John premette il pulsante che avrebbe chiamato l'infermiera, come avrebbe dovuto fare prima, e cercò di calmare il suo amico mentre aspettavano. Ma Sherlock cominciò a gemere, all'inizio in modo sommesso, ma costante. John controllò i livelli di morfina e vide che erano solo a metà strada sul marker.</p><p>Quando l'infermiera entrò, spiegò in fretta cosa era successo e la donna si precipitò avanti.</p><p>"Deve aumentare la sua morfina. Sta soffrendo molto. Qual è il suo dosaggio in questo momento?" domandò John, sentendosi come un dottore senza la sua equipe.</p><p>Sherlock stava ancora gemendo, ma l'infermiera si limitò a sollevare lo sguardo su John e poi continuò a ignorarlo mentre spostava il detective.</p><p>Quando lo tirò per la spalla in modo che si sdraiasse di nuovo sulla schiena, le coperte si spostarono con lui e John vide il materasso sotto. Sulle lenzuola c'era una macchia di sangue delle dimensioni di un pugno.</p><p>"Sta sanguinando, sta sanguinando, cos'è..."Accennò perfino un movimento per tirare via del tutto le coperte, ma la donna intervenne fisicamente e gli tenne la mano lontana.</p><p>"Dottor Watson, ho bisogno che lei esca, adesso," ordinò con voce molto ferma, anche mentre chiamava qualcuno.</p><p>Si udirono dei passi fuori e poi una delle dottoresse di Sherlock entrò in fretta. A John fu di nuovo ordinato di andarsene. E questa volta, l'espressione del personale medico chiarì che sarebbe stato rimosso fisicamente dalla sicurezza se non avesse obbedito.</p><p>Costretto ad aspettare fuori, John scivolò impotente sul pavimento. Si nascose il viso tra le braccia e si tirò i capelli per la frustrazione. La sua laurea in medicina non gli era mai sembrata così inutile.</p><p>--</p><p>Quando la dottoressa uscì, non sembrava terribilmente scompigliata.</p><p>John si alzò immediatamente in piedi in allarme, ma l'espressione della donna gli disse tutto ciò che doveva sapere.</p><p>"Sta perfettamente bene. È stato solo un prevedibile effetto collaterale di uno dei suoi antibiotici. Potrebbe continuare a soffrire di nausea, nel qual caso può chiamare di nuovo un'infermiera,” disse con voce molto rilassata, come se niente fosse.</p><p>"Ma il sangue..."</p><p>Scosse piano la testa. "Ha tirato alcuni punti, tutto qui. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi," assicurò, anche se rifiutò di approfondire. Era chiaro che queste persone avevano ordini stringenti di non discutere del caso di Sherlock. "Ho alzato un po’ la sua morfina per ora, ma se continua a mostrare segni di sofferenza, per favore informi l'infermiera." Sorridendo, ma ponendo chiaramente fine alla conversazione, lei gli rivolse un cenno e se ne andò.</p><p>Quella notte, John si rifiutò di dormire sul suo divano. Trascorse l'intera notte accartocciato sulla sua poltrona e paranoico riguardo ad ogni rumore e movimento che Sherlock faceva. Ma il detective non si lamentò più e nemmeno serrò gli occhi come in precedenza. Era tornato a giacere su un fianco e stringeva attorno a sé la nuova coperta calda come aveva fatto prima.</p><p>"Sarai la mia morte, vero?" sospirò John, lasciando cadere la testa sul materasso davanti a sé.</p><p>--</p><p>La prima volta che Sherlock parlò, John non era nella stanza.</p><p>Si era svegliato mentre una delle infermiere era con lui, cambiandogli le bende sulla schiena. Rimase completamente immobile e arrendevole sotto il suo tocco, ma una volta che si rese conto che era sveglio, lei provò a offrire un sorriso rassicurante e un cenno della testa.</p><p>"Sto solo per pulirti, ok?" gli disse.</p><p>E allora si scatenò l'inferno.</p><p>Sherlock scuoteva violentemente la testa, cercando di allontanarla con le mani bendate, "No. No. No. No!" implorò, perché ogni volta che l’avevano cosparso di alcool avrebbe voluto strapparsi la pelle di dosso. Era già infetto al di là di ogni aiuto, non aveva bisogno della tortura in aggiunta.</p><p>"Signor Holmes, si calmi,” cercò di placarlo lei, allontanandosi e dandogli spazio. "Sta bene, sta bene. Sto solo per ripulirla, tutto qui."</p><p>"No. No, quello è – no. Per favore," a volte lui poteva ragionare con loro, ma non stavano ascoltando...</p><p>L’infermiera dovette aspettare che ricadesse nel sonno per continuare, perché non l'avrebbe lasciata avvicinare a lui. Fortunatamente, non ci volle molto e mezz'ora dopo aveva terminato, permettendo che il dottor Watson tornasse dentro.</p><p>"Ha parlato un po’ questa volta," gli disse con un sorriso. "Era un po' agitato, ma sta migliorando."</p><p>Lui avrebbe voluto stringerla all’angolo e chiederle tutti i dettagli, ma lei se n'era andata prima che potesse recuperare la voce.</p><p>--</p><p>Sherlock <em>stava</em> migliorando, però. Un giorno, quando si svegliò, sbatté le palpebre diverse volte e sembrò che stesse cercando di concentrarsi: nei suoi occhi c'era una consapevolezza che John non aveva ancora visto.</p><p>La lingua dell'uomo fece capolino fuori per leccarsi le labbra secche e lui sembrò aggrottare le sopracciglia. "Sono..." cominciò a chiedere, e la sua voce era molto rauca per l’inutilizzo. "Sono in Inghilterra?" chiese alla fine, e John non aveva mai sentito un suono così bello in tutta la sua vita.</p><p>"Sì, sì, Sherlock. Sì, sei a casa. Sei in Inghilterra," disse al suo coinquilino mentre gli afferrava la mano al colmo della gioia.</p><p>Lentamente, ma con un movimento deliberato, Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo. E c'era riconoscimento nei suoi occhi. "John?" chiese a bassa voce, perché non poteva essere vero- John non poteva davvero essere lì. Questo era un sogno, no?</p><p>"Sì, sono io. Sono proprio qui." John era così emozionato che pensò che avrebbe iniziato a piangere, ma stava anche facendo un sorriso così largo che gli faceva male, mentre passava le dita sulla pelle nuda del polso estremamente sottile di Sherlock.</p><p>"John?" chiese lui di nuovo e questa volta aveva gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>"Sì, sì, sono io. Sei a casa. Sei al sicuro."</p><p>Sherlock, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, si limitò ad annuire molto piano e poi si riaddormentò.</p><p>--</p><p>Ora che si stava risvegliando fino a mostrare segni di consapevolezza, gli si poteva parlare e ragionarci in qualche modo.</p><p>Il suo passato di abuso di droghe significava che aveva un'altissima tolleranza ai narcotici, e quindi il suo dosaggio di morfina era alle stelle. Era il motivo principale per cui era ancora così fuori di sé; era essenzialmente fatto come un aquilone, ventiquattr’ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette.</p><p>Lo staff doveva spiegargli spesso, ancora e ancora, che era in Inghilterra, in un ospedale, e che Mycroft lo aveva riportato a casa, ma lo chiedeva quasi ogni volta che apriva gli occhi.</p><p>A volte guardava John e aggrottava le sopracciglia come se stesse cercando di dedurlo e chiedeva piano, "John?" ancora e ancora, tanto spesso quanto chiedeva se era a casa.</p><p>Le infermiere cercarono anche di convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa, in quanto se avesse potuto recuperare un po’ di peso avrebbe fatto miracoli per la sua guarigione. Ma quando provarono per la prima volta a offrirgli del cibo, lui scosse la testa con molta enfasi e non ne volle sentire parlare.</p><p>Sconfitto, il medico incaricato lo fece passare a un sondino per l'alimentazione nasale, che gli fu fissato alla faccia.</p><p>Gli fu fatta fare un po’ di fisioterapia molto semplice nel letto, principalmente qualcuno gli avrebbe chiesto di spingergli contro la mano con i piedi o di tenerli sollevati dal letto senza lasciarli ricadere. Alla fine, ciò lo portò a stare abbastanza bene da provare a camminare per la prima volta.</p><p>John non c'era nemmeno, quando successe. E più tardi Sherlock avrebbe apprezzato molto quel fatto.</p><p>L'infermiera era entrata come faceva di solito, John era stato scacciato e lei aveva iniziato a cambiargli le bende sulle mani, sui piedi e sulla schiena. Poi gli chiese se voleva provare a camminare fino al bagno: era un passo verso l'autonomia che la maggior parte dei pazienti aspettava con impazienza.</p><p>Lui aveva deglutito a vuoto alla domanda, con la mente che si dibatteva tra i due mali, ma alla fine aveva annuito.</p><p>Le costole rotte e l'incisione chirurgica sul suo stomaco rendevano il tutto una sfida davvero grande. Gran parte del suo peso era diviso tra lui e la donna mentre si appoggiava pesantemente su di lei per poter camminare, ma camminava, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi realizzato per aver gestito anche un compito così banale.</p><p>Quando raggiunsero il bagno, tuttavia, le cose cambiarono piuttosto drasticamente. I ricordi dei dolorosi, dolorosi, dolorosi viaggi al gabinetto laggiù in Serbia erano molto freschi nella sua mente e lui chiuse gli occhi con forza mentre cercava di scacciarli. Ma quella era paura di un tipo che non poteva spiegare, irrazionale, travolgente, dello stesso tipo che gli faceva rifiutare il cibo che gli veniva offerto.</p><p>Era troppo drogato con antidolorifici, non era sicuro di quanto fosse guarito, non era sicuro che sarebbe mai guarito del tutto, non aveva idea di quanto danno fosse stato fatto dentro di lui - se fosse andato al bagno, avrebbe potuto peggiorare le cose, e poi...</p><p>Per irrazionali che fossero, quei pensieri presero il controllo completo e iniziò a iperventilare e aggrapparsi con forza alle spalle della donna.</p><p>"Non riesco a respirare," le disse sulla soglia, incapace di entrare in bagno. "Io- Non riesco a respirare- Non riesco- Io- Sto per morire-"</p><p>La reazione della donna fu immediata, afferrando lo stetoscopio con la mano libera.</p><p>"Signor Holmes, ho bisogno che si appoggi allo stipite della porta, può farlo per me?" gli chiese, già sospingendolo verso di esso.</p><p>Gli controllò i polmoni, le vie aeree, e lo maneggiò da un lato e dall’altro, ma non c'era nulla che non andasse e tuttavia lui stava ancora ansimando selvaggiamente in cerca d'aria. Furono i suoi occhi, i suoi occhi pieni di terrore a farglielo capire, e la donna gli mise una mano confortante sulla spalla e cercò di convincerlo a guardarla.</p><p>"Sta avendo un attacco di panico, non morirà,” gli disse in modo molto chiaro, e poi fece un gesto verso il proprio petto, prima di inspirare lentamente "Respirerà con me, ok? Conteremo insieme." E rimase lì con lui finché non si calmò dopo ventitré lunghe inspirazioni ed espirazioni.</p><p>"Vuole tornare a letto?" chiese allora e lui annuì freneticamente, incapace di guardarla negli occhi mentre cercava di ingoiare la vergogna. Non ci avrebbe riprovato per un'altra intera settimana.</p><p>--</p><p>Inesorabili, ogni singolo giorno le infermiere gli portavano da mangiare, e ogni singolo giorno John doveva guardare mentre scuoteva la testa e si tirava indietro come se guardasse dei fantasmi che solo lui poteva vedere.</p><p>Un giorno, l’oggetto dello scontro era una ciotola di gelatina verde e John decise di smettere di essere un tale codardo e intervenire. Aveva una supposizione sul perché Sherlock continuasse ad allontanare il cibo, e parte del motivo per cui non l’aveva espressa a voce era la paura di sbagliarsi e di essere deriso - da chi?? - per le sue supposizioni.</p><p>"Non è... non è avvelenato o niente del genere,” disse infine, sembrando completamente incerto, dato che non aveva idea se aveva indovinato.</p><p>Prese il cucchiaio, raccolse un po’ di gelatina dalla scodella e la portò alla bocca in modo estremamente imbarazzato e fece un gesto verso se stesso dopo averlo mangiato, come per dire <em>Vedi? Non sono morto</em>.</p><p>Quella fu la prima volta, da quando Sherlock si era svegliato per la prima volta tre settimane fa, che il detective sorrise, con un pizzico di divertimento negli occhi: era così consapevole, così deliberato, così <em>Sherlock</em> che il cuore di John quasi gli balzò fuori dal petto.</p><p>Sherlock non mangiò la gelatina quel giorno, ma più tardi quella settimana riuscì a fare con successo un viaggio in bagno. Ed eccitato come si sentiva per la sua vittoria, quando gli portarono la zuppa il giorno seguente, non gli sembrò così spaventosa.</p><p>Si mise a sedere con l'aiuto di John perché per lui era ancora molto scomodo farlo, e il dottore riorganizzò anche i cuscini sul letto dopo averlo sistemato quasi in posizione verticale.</p><p>Poté vedere John reprimere con decisione la sua urgenza di offrirsi volontario per aiutarlo con il cibo, ma apprezzò comunque il sentimento.</p><p>Tuttavia, le tre dita della sua mano destra erano libere, anche se il resto della mano era coperto di bende, e lui confidava che fossero abbastanza ferme da reggere un cucchiaio. Il tremore non aveva nulla a che fare con le lesioni fisiche e tutto con i nervi.</p><p>Mangiò un cucchiaio di zuppa e lo sguardo di orgoglio e felicità sul viso di John fu una motivazione sufficiente per continuare.</p><p>"È buona?" chiese il suo amico.</p><p>Pensò per un momento e poi scosse la testa, ma stava sorridendo - sto cercando di essere divertente, vedi?</p><p>La risata soffocata di John fu inestimabile e poté vedere il luccichio dell'umidità che si raccoglieva negli occhi dell'uomo. Ne era valsa la pena.</p><p>--</p><p>In quei giorni, quando Sherlock mostrava segni di consapevolezza, John lo avrebbe aiutato a salire su una sedia a rotelle e lo avrebbe portato sul balcone. Ci volevano molte manovre, ma il detective era molto collaborativo; seguiva le istruzioni in un modo che parlava di grave condizionamento.</p><p>Per la maggior parte del tempo, Sherlock non era in grado di comunicare quando aveva freddo, o quando voleva tornare dentro o quando soffriva. Quindi John doveva vigilare attentamente su ogni segnale di disagio. Di solito, lo imbacuccava abbastanza pesantemente prima che uscissero; il detective non aveva grasso corporeo di cui valesse la pena parlare e rabbrividiva costantemente.</p><p>Mycroft gli aveva portato una vestaglia molto calda e avvolgente, e John si era sempre assicurato di avvolgervelo, mettendogli anche un paio di coperte sulle ginocchia per buona misura.</p><p>Sherlock non diceva mai nulla, ma a John piaceva pensare che il giovane apprezzasse il panorama. Gli parlava, gli raccontava del libro che stava leggendo o indicava semplicemente gli alberi del giardino o i nuovi fiori che erano sbocciati. Lo spingeva su e giù per il piccolo balcone prima di sistemarsi accanto a lui e insieme sarebbero rimasti lì per almeno mezz'ora.</p><p>Non era sempre eccezionale, però. A volte il tempo era troppo freddo perché John volesse rischiare di uscire. A volte Sherlock dormiva tutto il giorno. A volte le cose erano soltanto... difficili.</p><p>In un pomeriggio particolarmente soleggiato, il detective sembrava più agitato del solito. Continuava a spostarsi sulla sedia e a leccarsi le labbra ancora e ancora. Quando John notò e gli chiese se avesse sete, Sherlock girò la testa per guardarlo molto lentamente e annuì.</p><p>Il dottore non poté fare a meno di sorridergli; non era molto comune ricevere una risposta di qualsiasi tipo dal suo amico.</p><p>Ma ci volle solo il tempo che ci mise ad entrare nella stanza per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua perché le cose si guastassero. Quando tornò, trovò Sherlock nel mezzo di un attacco di panico. Lasciò quasi cadere il bicchiere nella fretta per raggiungerlo.</p><p>Dovette sedersi con lui per dieci minuti, cercando di calmarlo e riportare il respiro sotto controllo. "Mi dispiace di essermene andato. Sono solo entrato a prenderti l’acqua, tutto qui. Stai bene adesso, ok? Mi dispiace."</p><p>Era difficile valutare se Sherlock avesse accettato o addirittura compreso le sue scuse. Ma ci vollero quattro giorni perché il detective accettasse di uscire di nuovo sul balcone. John da quel momento in poi decise di portare sempre una bottiglia d'acqua con sé.</p><p>--</p><p>Il sondino di alimentazione non fu staccato ancora per un paio di settimane. L'assunzione di cibo di Sherlock era consistente, ma non riusciva a coprire nemmeno una frazione delle calorie di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Ormai era in ospedale da sei settimane, e non sembrava più uno scheletro anche se era ancora di gran lunga troppo magro per la sua corporatura.</p><p>"John?" chiese un giorno e il dottore alzò lo sguardo dalle sue parole crociate.</p><p>"Sì?"</p><p>"Come... come sono arrivato qui?"</p><p>John sembrò fermarsi e considerare con attenzione la domanda. Era la prima volta che Sherlock tentava qualcosa che assomigliasse lontanamente a una conversazione. Si poteva far conto sul detective per saltare dritto alle domande difficili.</p><p>Si schiarì la gola "Be’, ehm, eri in missione. In Serbia..."</p><p>"Lo so," lo interruppe il detective, perché ricordava vividamente la Serbia. Era l'Inghilterra che aveva iniziato a dimenticare.</p><p>John deglutì. "Oh. Ah, be’, Mycroft- ha ricevuto un messaggio e ha fatto irruzione. È andato lì con una squadra, credo. E ti hanno portato a casa."</p><p>Quello in realtà non rispondeva molto alla sua domanda, ma poi lui suppose che John non lo sapesse. John non sapeva della sua missione, di Moriarty, di nulla - John pensava che fosse morto – anzi, com’era che John era qui? Si accigliò.</p><p>"Non sono morto,” disse all'improvviso al suo amico, e John ebbe la decenza di non guardarlo come se fosse un idiota. "Non sono morto, io... era un piano, ma non potevamo dirtelo, dovevo... Stavo..." La sua mente era molto annebbiata, ma sapeva che era importante che John sapesse la verità, ora. Ora che la sua missione era finita... era finita?</p><p>"Lo so. Lo so, me l’ha detto Mycroft. Mi ha parlato della rete di Moriarty, dei cecchini e di tutto,” disse John e le sue mani si chiusero a pugno. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos'altro, ma poi decise di non farlo.</p><p>Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi Sherlock si spostò un po’. "Dov'è?"</p><p>"Chi? Mycroft?"</p><p>Lui annuì.</p><p>“È stato qui un paio di giorni fa, ricordi? Viene a controllarti una volta ogni tanto," spiegò John. "Posso mandargli un messaggio se vuoi."</p><p>Mycroft... sì. Lo aveva visto, no? Era stato qui. Annuì alla domanda di John perché aveva bisogno di sapere della missione, di come fosse finita, se fosse finita, se avessero avuto successo.</p><p>Suo fratello fu lì più tardi la sera e fu come vederlo per la prima volta da mesi.</p><p>"Vedo che sei piuttosto cosciente, fratello mio. Bentornato," disse l'uomo, equilibrandosi sul suo ombrello, ma Sherlock poteva leggere le sue emozioni come un libro aperto. "Dottor Watson, credo che troverà che l’aria fresca sia piuttosto corroborante stasera, e sono informato che il personale ha appena preparato del tè," disse a John, ma i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai suo fratello.</p><p>John stava per protestare che non aveva alcun interesse per l'aria fresca o il tè quando si rese conto che gli era stato cortesemente chiesto di uscire. Sospirando, esitò per un paio di secondi, ma si alzò dalla sedia e rivolse ad entrambi un cenno con la testa prima di lasciare la stanza. Avrebbe anche potuto fare una passeggiata.</p><p>--</p><p>"Che cos’hai detto a John?" fu la prima domanda che uscì dalla bocca di Sherlock quando furono soli.</p><p>Mycroft fece un po’ di scena nel passeggiare per la stanza prima di sedersi su una delle sedie di legno, con l'ombrello appoggiato al tavolo.</p><p>"Non molto," rispose semplicemente; sapeva che Sherlock non stava chiedendo di Moriarty. "Gli ho detto che eri via in Serbia, e perché. Qualunque cosa possa sapere del tuo tempo laggiù l’ha estrapolato dalla vista del tuo attuale stato fisico. Non gli ho dato accesso alla tua cartella clinica."</p><p>Quello era quanto più vicino Mycroft sarebbe mai arrivato ad esprimere il suo amore fraterno, e le parole calmarono Sherlock come null'altro. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò lentamente, annuendo.</p><p>"E la missione?" chiese, e inconsciamente notò la priorità delle proprie domande: prima John, sempre prima.</p><p>A quel punto Mycroft si alzò e infilò la mano nella giacca del suo completo, tirando fuori una grande busta gialla che poi tese perché suo fratello la prendesse: "Stavo conservando questo fino a quando tu non fossi stato abbastanza consapevole per... apprezzarlo."</p><p>Con cautela, Sherlock accettò la busta e l’aprì lentamente, con la mancanza di destrezza consentita dalle sue dita.</p><p>All'interno c'erano ventun fotografie di ventun cadaveri, ognuno martoriato con vari gradi di creatività.</p><p>"Una squadra sul campo stava... interrogando i membri del gruppo per ottenere informazioni. Non mi è stato possibile presenziare ai procedimenti di persona, ma mi sono assicurato di assistere ai... metodi di interrogatorio da remoto." I suoi occhi in quell’esatto momento erano il motivo per cui Moriarty aveva soprannominato Mycroft l'Uomo di Ghiaccio. Proseguì. "Sfortunatamente, dopo che le informazioni sono state acquisite, le forze ribelli hanno bombardato l'edificio in cui erano rinchiusi gli uomini, e li abbiamo persi tutti nell'esplosione. L'Interpol è già stata informata, naturalmente."</p><p>"Naturalmente," gli fece eco Sherlock, guardando le foto ancora e ancora. Era evidente che i cadaveri non avevano subito un’esplosione di nessun tipo.</p><p>"La missione è stata un successo, le informazioni trovate nella base erano l'ultimo pezzo del nostro puzzle e stiamo ufficialmente chiudendo il file su Moriarty,” l’uomo tamburellò le dita sul tavolo, essendosi di nuovo seduto. “Il tuo nome a Londra è anche stato ripulito e tu sarai il benvenuto per tornare nella tua posizione precedente, se lo desideri."</p><p>Le labbra di Sherlock si contrassero; Mycroft non era niente di meno che accurato.</p><p>Annuì a tutte le informazioni e continuò ancora a guardare le immagini tra le sue mani. Fu quasi rattristato nel vedere Il Ragazzo tra i corpi.</p><p>"Credo che adesso andrò a prendere il dottor Watson, allora; inizia a incupirsi in modo piuttosto evidente quando viene costretto ad aspettare fuori,” disse suo fratello mentre si alzava e afferrava l'ombrello, dirigendosi verso la porta.</p><p>Si fermò poco prima di aprirla e disse, "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa..." l'offerta venne lasciata in sospeso, ma era un altro chiaro gesto di amore fraterno, e Sherlock ebbe la presenza di spirito di annuire in segno di riconoscimento anche se non poté costringersi a dire grazie. "Potresti voler mettere via quelle." Mycroft indicò la busta e poi lasciò la stanza.</p><p>--</p><p>Fu una pietra miliare nella sua guarigione, parlare con Mycroft. Sherlock riusciva finalmente a parlare, ad essere - una versione un po’ sottotono di - se stesso, e stava facendo progressi a passi da gigante.</p><p>Le sue ferite stavano guarendo, la sua mente era più chiara e lui si sentiva diventare più forte.</p><p>I suoi bendaggi vennero eliminati alcuni giorni dopo, non più necessari a parte quelli sul busto. Era la prima volta che John vedeva bene i suoi piedi e le sue mani, e quella notte, quando aveva pensato che Sherlock stesse dormendo, si era chiuso in bagno e aveva pianto come non aveva più fatto da quando Sherlock era morto.</p><p>Il detective non menzionò di averlo sentito e John non menzionò le sue dita mancanti; le parole non dette restarono sospese tra loro come una croce che nessuno voleva portare, e che cresceva soltanto in dimensioni e peso col passare dei giorni.</p><p>--</p><p>John lo aiutò a scendere dal letto la prima volta che decise di uscire fuori dalla sua stanza – senza contare i viaggi in balcone. Sherlock si aggrappò al medico militare e al sostegno della flebo mentre posava lentamente un piede davanti all'altro finché non superarono la porta.</p><p>C'erano più persone che vagavano nei corridoi dell'ospedale di quante Sherlock si fosse inizialmente aspettato, e sebbene avesse cercato di nasconderlo meglio che poteva, John riconobbe quasi all'istante l’andamento irregolare della sua respirazione e gli sguardi di panico.</p><p>Non era che d’improvviso avesse paura della folla, o della gente. Ma qualcosa, nell'essere all'esterno, lo faceva sentire un bersaglio. Era debole, ferito e lento e se qualche amico del defunto ventunenne serbo avesse voluto rintracciarlo e vendicarsi, sarebbe stato fin troppo facile e...</p><p>"Sherlock. Sherlock, guardami." La voce risoluta da soldato di John lo strappò dai suoi pensieri "A cosa stai pensando? Sai... sai che siamo in ospedale, giusto?" gli chiese con quel suo tono incerto. "Mycroft ha persone in questo posto ventiquattr’ore al giorno, sette giorni su sette. Sei... non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, non succederà nulla.” <em>Io non lo permetterò</em>, non disse.</p><p>"Lo so," disse Sherlock, come se fosse ovvio, ma si guardava ancora intorno con sospetto. "Sono... dovrei tornare nella mia stanza,” disse allora, e John non discusse.</p><p>Quando furono rientrati, aiutò Sherlock a tornare a letto e per un momento le loro mani si sfiorarono e le parole non dette urlarono di nuovo tra di loro.</p><p>Il silenzio che riempì la stanza in seguito a quello fu piuttosto scomodo.</p><p>--</p><p>Più tardi scoprirono che, in realtà, l'intero ospedale era dell'MI6. La struttura apparteneva ai Servizi Segreti e si occupava esclusivamente di agenti ritornati dalle missioni in condizioni tali da aver bisogno di cure a lungo termine. Mycroft aveva casualmente fornito quelle informazioni quando John si era lasciato sfuggire che Sherlock poteva non sentirsi molto al sicuro.</p><p>Quella stessa settimana, Mycroft portò il Cluedo, tra tutte le cose, e John desiderò solo avere del popcorn per guardare i due fratelli giocare, tanto fu divertente.</p><p>Aveva anche portato dei puzzle, veri e propri puzzle con le immagini e Sherlock aveva deciso di rimescolarli tutti insieme più in fretta che aveva potuto. Questo fece sì che John si sedesse e lo guardasse per ore alla volta, fissandogli la mano destra con le tre dita e la sinistra con le quattro dita e l'anulare che non si muoveva.</p><p>"Come sono andate le cose? Da quando io sono..." <em>morto? </em>"partito?" chiese Sherlock un pomeriggio, mentre stava mettendo insieme una foto della Torre Eiffel. "Come sta Mrs. Hudson? Lestrade?" Era la prima volta, da quando aveva chiesto di Mycroft e della missione, che il detective tentava di nuovo una vera e propria conversazione.</p><p>John dovette distogliere lo sguardo, si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per essere scomparso con Mrs. Hudson ed essersi rifiutato di vedere Lestrade dopo la morte di Sherlock. Non parlava con loro da anni. Era semplicemente stato troppo difficile trovarseli faccia a faccia, mettere piede in Baker Street o allo Yard.</p><p>"Le cose- io - be’. Io sono..." completamente crollato senza di te, mi sono lasciato andare e non sono riuscito a trovare una via d'uscita, il mondo ha perso il suo colore e la vita ha perso il suo significato e ci sono stati alcuni giorni in cui non sono riuscito nemmeno ad alzarmi dal letto, "stato presto dal lavoro. Ho avuto un altro lavoro in chirurgia e, ehm, sì."</p><p>"Oh?" Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata al racconto deludente.</p><p>"Non sono, ehm, rimasto molto in contatto con Lestrade, sai com'è - è un poliziotto e tutto il resto." Si mise goffamente una mano dietro il collo "Non ho parlato molto con la signora Hudson, neppure. È passato... il tempo e..."</p><p>"Cosa vuoi dire, che non hai parlato molto con la signora Hudson? È la nostra padrona di casa." <em>La nostra</em>. Sherlock lo sottolineò in modo evidente, come se stesse correggendo la deduzione errata di qualcuno.</p><p>John esitò e distolse lo sguardo. "Io... be’, non sto... non vivo più a Baker Street." La sua voce fu molto sommessa, come se non volesse ammetterlo.</p><p>A quel punto, Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, in parte confuso e in parte allarmato. "Non più a Baker Street? Di cosa stai parlando, non più a Baker Street?"</p><p>Per un momento, John non rispose. Stava per limitarsi ad aggirarlo e a dire mezze verità come aveva fatto finora, ma qualcosa dentro di lui stava urlando che questo l’aveva sognato - di avere la possibilità di dire a Sherlock tutto ciò che aveva voluto dirgli prima che fosse morto - e ora che gli era stato concesso questo miracolo, si tirava indietro perché era troppo codardo?</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi con forza e strinse le mani a pugno. Cercare di mettere in parole due anni d’infelicità era un compito ridicolmente difficile.</p><p>"Quando... sei morto, io... ti ho chiesto un miracolo. Ti ho chiesto di... smettere di essere morto. Perché io... quando te ne sei andato," si fermò perché la sua voce stava iniziando a vacillare e voleva farcela con l’intero discorso "Non ho potuto tornare nel nostro appartamento. Non ho potuto vivere lì senza di te perché... semplicemente... era troppo difficile."</p><p>Sherlock aveva smesso del tutto di lavorare sul suo puzzle e guardava John con una specie di silenzioso interesse.</p><p>"Io solo... lo sai. Sai che non sono bravo in queste cose." Guardava dappertutto tranne che in faccia a Sherlock perché era un dannato codardo. "Ero infelice e io... la mia terapeuta ha provato a dirmelo... ha cercato di farmelo dire. Io... le cose che avrei detto a te e non... non avevo potuto, io..." Gettò al detective uno sguardo veloce e, sicuro come l’oro, gli occhi blu penetranti dell'uomo lo stavano ancora guardando fisso. "Quello che sto cercando di dire è... prima, io volevo farlo... avrei dovuto dirlo, ho solo..."</p><p>Convinto che John non ci avrebbe mai provato, Sherlock sentì le sue labbra contrarsi un po’ e disse "Lo so."</p><p>La testa di John scattò in allarme "Lo sai? Lo sapevi..? Prima?"</p><p>Il sorriso di Sherlock fu incerto, ma ancora lì. "Anch’io."</p><p>Il dottore lo stava fissando perplesso, ma aveva un aspetto leggermente esasperato. Si guardò intorno nella stanza, come se stesse ancora cercando le parole, come se stesse raccogliendo il coraggio. Si asciugò le mani sui pantaloni e chiuse le dita in un pugno deciso. Ora o mai più, non voleva che ci fosse alcuna ambiguità in ciò che stava dicendo.</p><p>"Io... tu sai che... intendo dire, intendevo dire... che intendevo dire romanticamente?" chiarì, schiarendosi la gola; la sua testa quasi esplose per lo sforzo di parlare delle sue emozioni</p><p>Sherlock lo guardò con una curiosità quasi infantile, in silenzio. Lo guardò per un buon minuto senza dire nulla, e John quasi dovette alzarsi e andarsene a causa di quanto fosse scomoda l'intera situazione.</p><p>Alla fine, Sherlock distolse lo sguardo e fissò invece fuori dalla finestra. "Non lo sapevo."</p><p>John trasse un lungo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di pensare a cosa fare dopo. Aveva le mani serrate in grembo e supplicò chiunque stesse ascoltando di non lasciargli solo rovinare tutto.</p><p>"Ok, be’, quello è ehm... adesso tu..." si schiarì la gola, "adesso lo sai. Ma, io non... non devi... Io..."</p><p>"Stai zitto, John, stai sproloquiando," scattò Sherlock, ma senza asprezza. Chiuse anche gli occhi, solo per un momento, prima di emettere un respiro e guardarsi le mani. "Io sapevo di me. Dal momento della piscina – l’ho saputo allora," spiegò "Quello che provavo. Ho saputo allora che quello non era solo... che quella era più che solo amicizia, per me."</p><p>John al momento assomigliava a un pesce, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi richiudendola, ancora e ancora "Oh. Io... ecco, è fantastico allora, va bene. Va tutto bene." Si schiarì la gola e sentì il cuore che tentava di sfuggirgli dal petto passando dalla bocca. "Ho capito. Ok. Allora. Sì."</p><p>Si stavano entrambi sorridendo in modo un po’ ridicolo, e sembrava di nuovo di ridacchiare sulla scena del crimine.</p><p>In quel momento entrò un'infermiera, che non bussò, non bussava mai e portava con sé un vassoio di prodotti medici. "Come sta oggi, signor Holmes?" salutò cordialmente mentre posava con efficienza il suo vassoio sul tavolino; ormai a quel punto tutti sapevano come funzionava.</p><p>"Dottor Watson," la donna gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, ma di solito era anche il suo segnale per lasciare la stanza.</p><p>Uscì come doveva. E con il loro momento interrotto, non avrebbero più parlato del loro scambio emotivo per alcuni giorni. Almeno ora, la tensione tra loro era molto meno un peso e molto più una promessa in attesa di essere mantenuta.</p><p>--</p><p>C'era, tuttavia, la parte rimanente delle loro parole non dette - e queste erano dalla parte di Sherlock piuttosto che da quella di John.</p><p>
  <em>Che cos'è successo in Serbia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cos'è successo in Serbia?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Che cos'è successo in Serbia??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHE COS'È SUCCESSO IN SERBIA???</em>
</p><p>Poteva quasi sentire gli occhi di John urlarlo ogni volta che il dottore lo vedeva sussultare, ogni volta che lo vedeva svegliarsi dal sonno sudato e ansimante, ogni volta che assisteva ai suoi attacchi di panico e vedeva le dita mancanti delle sue mani.</p><p>
  <em>Che cosa è successo? Che cosa è successo? Che cosa è successo?</em>
</p><p>Ma Sherlock faceva finta di non vedere la domanda nei suoi occhi, come se al consulente investigativo potesse mai sfuggire qualcosa di così palese. Non riusciva a rispondere, non l'aveva ancora razionalizzato. Tutto quello che sapeva era che, per ora, i ricordi gli suscitavano un intenso sentimento di vergogna e non sapeva cosa farne.</p><p>Il fatto che John avesse confessato i suoi sentimenti per lui - era successo veramente? - sembrava solo rendere le cose più difficili. Gli dava l’impressione di star consegnando a John qualcosa di spezzato.</p><p>E così non disse nulla. Fino a quando non avesse messo le carte in tavola, non avrebbe dovuto gestire le conseguenze e poteva immaginare qualunque risultato desiderasse. Anche se, ad essere sincero, non sapeva nemmeno più quale risultato desiderasse.</p><p>La mano gli fu forzata una notte, quando si svegliò da uno dei suoi incubi. Be’, non fu tanto un forzare la mano quanto un’educata spintarella. Avrebbe potuto ignorarla, ma alla fine non lo fece.</p><p>I suoi incubi spaziavano da Moriarty che tornava in vita, a John che veniva ucciso da un cecchino, a John che veniva spinto giù dal tetto del Barts, a Sherlock che veniva costretto a tornare in Serbia, al suo tempo reale in Serbia e...</p><p>A volte si svegliava annaspando in cerca d’aria e con un attacco di panico in piena regola, ma il più delle volte si limitava a girarsi, girarsi e rigirarsi nel proprio sudore fino a quando non si svegliava. Quella notte fu una di queste ultime e lui si sedette sul letto, si passò una mano sul viso e si guardò attorno - Inghilterra. John. Missione finita.</p><p>E come faceva spesso, controllò se il suo amico si fosse svegliato. E quando fu certo che John fosse completamente addormentato sul divano, allungò la mano verso il tavolino accanto al letto e aprì il fascicolo che Mycroft gli aveva dato in modo da poter guardare le foto una per una.</p><p>Era morto.</p><p>Era morto.</p><p>Era morto.</p><p>Era morto.</p><p>Era morto.</p><p>Le sfogliava come un album. E come un album, ogni singola immagine arrivava con una raccolta di ricordi. Ricordava tutti loro, ricordava esattamente che odore avevano, che sapore avevano, che suono facevano, se erano più grandi o più piccoli o più brutali o più veloci... ricordava tutto quanto. Ma erano morti. Loro erano morti e i suoi incubi erano solo quello, incubi.</p><p>A volte poteva passare ore a guardare le foto fino a quando non si addormentava di nuovo. Ma stanotte, ci fu uno stiracchiarsi proveniente dal divano alla sua sinistra e le sue mani si bloccarono sulle foto quando vide John che si sedeva e si sfregava gli occhi per liberarli dal sonno.</p><p>"Sherlock? Stai bene?" chiese l'uomo, con voce preoccupata quanto assonnata.</p><p>Il detective pensò di nascondere le foto nella cartellina, ma John aveva già notato che aveva qualcosa in mano e stava avvicinandosi per vedere di cosa si trattava.</p><p>"Ehi, che stai facendo? Tutto ok?" chiese di nuovo, e ora era in piedi a un passo dal letto.</p><p>La stanza era tanto buia che sarebbe stato molto difficile vedere cosa stesse tenendo Sherlock se non lo si inclinava verso la luce. Nella stanza non c’era nessuna lampada accesa, ma la luna era piena e lucente nel cielo ed emetteva un bagliore bianco e luminoso attraverso le grandi finestre.</p><p>"Sì," disse piano Sherlock. "Non riuscivo a dormire."</p><p>John annuì, comprendendo; probabilmente più della maggior parte delle persone, sul serio.</p><p>"Vuoi che ti prepari un po’ di tè? Potrebbe essere d'aiuto?" Desiderava allungare il braccio e passare la mano tra i capelli a spazzola di Sherlock, ma le sue mani rimasero immobili ai suoi fianchi. Nonostante i loro sentimenti reciproci, c'era ancora qualcosa tra loro, una linea che non avevano attraversato, e non riuscì a indursi a farlo.</p><p>Sherlock scosse la testa e rimase fermo stringendo le foto a faccia in giù sul suo grembo, senza sapere cosa fare.</p><p>John fece un gesto verso di esse e chiese in tono colloquiale: "Cosa sono quelle?"</p><p>"Fotografie," disse lui sinceramente, mentre John si sedeva sulla sua poltrona.</p><p>Il suo amico si accigliò. "Le ha portate Mycroft?"</p><p>Lui annuì.</p><p>"Di cosa, dalla missione? Per favore, dimmi che Mycroft non ti ha portato un maledetto caso... non sei ancora nemmeno uscito dall'ospedale, Gesù."</p><p>Sherlock sorrise "Non è un caso," assicurò. "Sono, ehm... sì, dalla missione."</p><p>Ci fu un pesante silenzio mentre John non sapeva come chiedere <em>sono foto tue? </em>o perfino se avrebbe dovuto chiedere qualcosa.</p><p>"Sono le vittime. Gli uomini di Moriarty," offrì Sherlock prima di poterlo evitare; non poteva sopportare lo sguardo che John aveva avuto sul viso.</p><p>Il tempo di un battito di cuore.</p><p>"Posso vedere?"</p><p>E lì c’era quella parte di John che Sherlock conosceva così intimamente - la parte più oscura di lui. La stessa che aveva risposto <em>Oh dio, sì</em> quando Sherlock lo aveva invitato a vedere altri cadaveri e violenza; la stessa parte che era venuta di corsa anche quando Sherlock gli aveva scritto <em>Potrebbe essere pericoloso</em>. John non era un sadico, aveva solo in sé la stessa vena dello Sherlock che aveva lanciato fuori dalla finestra un agente americano perché aveva ferito Mrs. Hudson... non era sadismo, era la soddisfazione della vendetta.</p><p>E per quanto i morti non parlassero, quelli nella foto l’avrebbero fatto. John non era cieco, indipendentemente da ciò che Sherlock aveva detto in numerose occasioni, e avrebbe capito cosa significassero le immagini.</p><p>Alla maggior parte degli uomini era stato mozzato il pene, molto probabilmente mentre erano ancora in vita, ed era un'affermazione palesemente ovvia. Era una punizione commisurata al crimine e le mani di Sherlock tremarono perché non voleva che John lo sapesse.</p><p>Ma quelle stesse mani che gli tremavano stavano sollevandosi dal grembo e offrendo le foto a John, come un uomo potrebbe offrire il proprio cuore al massacro.</p><p>"Wow," arrivò la bassa esclamazione quando John vide il primo corpo; era un tipo sommesso di approvazione, ma cionondimeno era approvazione.</p><p>Passò alla foto successiva con gli stessi occhi affamati e lanciò solo per un secondo un'occhiata a Sherlock. "Mycroft si è dato da fare, non è vero?" ma mentre scorreva attraverso le immagini, la sua espressione iniziò a cambiare in qualcosa di più guardingo e la sua stretta sulle fotografie si rafforzò.</p><p>Sherlock riuscì praticamente a vedere l’attimo in cui stabilì la connessione, dal brusco inalare rivelatore che cercò di nascondere, dal minuscolo dilatarsi degli occhi, dal leggero tremore nelle mani. Distolse lo sguardo prima che John potesse abbassare lo sguardo su di lui.</p><p>Ci fu silenzio nella stanza per i minuti seguenti mentre John guardava di nuovo le foto, e ancora e ancora. I suoi occhi si incollarono ad esse perché non poteva guardare da nessun’altra parte. Gli lacrimavano gli occhi e la gola si chiudeva e non voleva crollare di fronte a Sherlock e peggiorare le cose.</p><p>Ventuno, contò. Ventuno uomini. Ventuno.</p><p>Memorizzò i loro volti - o ciò che restava di loro – e sia ringraziò che maledì Mycroft per essersi preso cura di loro senza invitarlo alla festa. Una parte di lui voleva credere di essere al di sopra di atti barbari come questo, quegli uomini erano stati evidentemente torturati prima della morte, ma onestamente non ne era così sicuro.</p><p>Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non c'erano parole - non c'erano parole. Il suo cuore veniva pugnalato ripetutamente nel petto e voleva scappare dalla stanza per poter piangere in santa pace ancora una volta.</p><p>Restituì le foto a Sherlock e il detective tardò ad accettarle, ma alla fine lo fece e se le mise in grembo, questa volta a faccia in su.</p><p>John non poteva parlare, perché se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe uscito come un singhiozzo. Quindi digrignò i denti e fu grato che fosse Sherlock quello che rompeva il silenzio.</p><p>"Non ero sicuro che tu sapessi."</p><p>Non piangere. Non piangere. Non piangere. John se lo cantilenò in testa, ma sentì la lacrima cadere prima di poter fare qualcosa al riguardo. "Non lo sapevo," erano solo tre parole, ma riuscirono comunque a uscire spezzate.</p><p>Tutto crebbe in qualcosa che sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di controllare, lo sentiva arrivare e doveva scappare via. Non poteva fare questo a Sherlock, non poteva spostare l'attenzione su di sé quando era il suo amico quello che stava soffrendo, quello che era stato...</p><p>"Sono... solo... ho bisogno di..." Si alzò in piedi così in fretta da rovesciare quasi la poltrona, il che era un'impresa dato quanto era voluminosa, e poi stava correndo fuori dalla stanza.</p><p>In realtà lasciò l'edificio dell'ospedale e si nascose tra i cespugli vicino ai gradini così da poter lasciare uscire tutto senza essere visto. Pianse di nuovo, come aveva fatto quando Sherlock era morto, come quando aveva le sue mani mutilate. Pianse con le mani sopra la bocca e il moccio sul viso perché Dio - faceva male.</p><p>Faceva fottutamente male.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando tornò dentro un'infermiera fu così preoccupata da pensare che fosse successo qualcosa a Sherlock nella notte, ma John scosse la testa e cercò di nascondere i propri occhi gonfi, il naso rosso e il viso tumefatto.</p><p>Quando rientrò Sherlock stava dormendo, quindi lui andò sul suo divano, si sdraiò e cercò di dormire, ma fallì miseramente per ore.</p><p>Quando si svegliò il giorno successivo, Mycroft era lì e i due fratelli stavano litigando per una cosa o per l'altra. Si fermarono entrambi quando John si stiracchiò e iniziarono a discutere a voce più bassa, come se non fosse già irrilevante.</p><p>"Ho portato la colazione, se si sente dell’umore," gli disse Mycroft quando lui ebbe lasciato il bagno con i denti lavati, i capelli pettinati e un nuovo cambio di vestiti addosso.</p><p>"Grazie," annuì John e guardò nervosamente per un attimo verso Sherlock, prima di sedersi al tavolo di legno a mangiare. Certo, ormai il cibo era diventato freddo, ma era lo stesso molto migliore di quello che avevano alla mensa dell'ospedale.</p><p>Mangiò in silenzio mentre i due fratelli tornavano a discutere avidamente riguardo a un paio di guanti: saltò fuori che stavano giocando al loro gioco di deduzione e a giudicare dalle apparenze, Mycroft stava vincendo. John non poté fare a meno di scavare un buco con gli occhi nella parte posteriore del collo di quell'uomo, ripensando a come avesse saputo per tutto quel tempo cos’era successo a Sherlock e non avesse mai fatto cenno di nulla.</p><p>All'improvviso John non stava più mangiando la colazione quanto più la stava pugnalando rabbiosamente prima di infilarsela in bocca senza nemmeno assaporarla per bene.</p><p>Dopo che Mycroft fu uscito, non poté fare a meno di evitare lo sguardo di Sherlock e prima di rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo, stava andando in bagno, chiudendo a chiave la porta e tirando fuori il telefono.</p><p><em>Non. Andartene</em>. scrisse via sms al più vecchio degli Holmes, senza preoccuparsi se fosse evidente per Sherlock al di là le precauzioni che stava già prendendo nascondendosi nel gabinetto.</p><p>Quando uscì, si accertò di indugiare per almeno un'altra manciata di minuti prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli come se stesse rendendosi conto di qualcosa solo in quel momento.</p><p>"Oh, sai una cosa, penso che farò una scappata al bancone delle infermiere, vedo se hanno dell'aspirina. Ho questo mal di testa e..." si interruppe, continuando a non guardare Sherlock negli occhi per non farsi scoprire.</p><p>Ma il detective si limitò a mugolare in segno di accettazione.</p><p>"Va bene. Be’, tornerò... tornerò tra un momento," disse con tono definitivo mentre si alzava e si dirigeva verso la porta.</p><p>E poi si rese conto che sarebbe stata la prima volta che Sherlock sarebbe rimasto da solo nella stanza. Be’, a parte la piccola bravata di John del giorno prima, ma quella non era stata certo premeditata. Quindi non poté fare a meno di esitare nel toccare la maniglia della porta.</p><p>"Starai bene?" chiese piano.</p><p>"No, John. Avrò una combustione spontanea nel momento in cui metterai piede fuori dalla porta," rispose Sherlock, e lo fece sorridere che il suo amico stesse iniziando a suonare come il suo vecchio se stesso, ma John si chiese anche se stesse solo esibendo una facciata coraggiosa.</p><p>"Non ci vorrà molto,” lo rassicurò, per ogni evenienza, e uscì.</p><p>--</p><p>"Perché! Perché non me l'hai detto!" chiese urlando, anche se sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto farlo in un ospedale.</p><p>Be’, non erano all'interno dell'edificio stesso; Mycroft lo stava aspettando fuori nei giardini, dandogli le spalle e con l'ombrello saldamente piantato sul pavimento in mezzo ai suoi piedi.</p><p>"Tu cosa ne pensi, John?"</p><p>Oh, adesso era John, vero? Questa era una conversazione da ‘John’ – e la conversazione da ‘John’ significava o che Mycroft aveva fatto un casino o che voleva qualcosa da lui. O entrambi.</p><p>"Perché sei un fottuto bastardo manipolatore, che ha mandato il suo stesso dannato fratello..." iniziò, con la rabbia che si scatenava dentro di lui.</p><p>"Era la missione di Sherlock, ho dovuto..." iniziò Mycroft, ancora voltato dall’altra parte.</p><p>"No! Tu l'hai mandato là! Avresti potuto inviare l'intero servizio segreto britannico per far fare quel lavoro, ma no! No, tu hai mandato <em>lui! </em>Tu –"</p><p>Un ombrello fu picchiato energicamente contro il pavimento mentre il più anziano degli Holmes si girava.</p><p>"Perché nutri questa delirante convinzione che io abbia il minimo controllo su Sherlock Holmes?" chiese l'uomo, e la sua voce era ancora bassa, ma molto, molto seria. "Non avevo controllo su di lui quando è diventato un tossicodipendente a diciotto anni e non ho controllo su di lui adesso. Stava andando a snidare la rete di Moriarty con o senza il mio aiuto, e potevo unirmi a lui o aspettarlo a casa in una sacca per cadaveri. Così ho fatto. Quello. Che ho. Potuto." Enunciò ogni parola, con ogni centimetro di statura con cui sopravanzava John chiaramente delineato mentre torreggiava sull'uomo più basso.</p><p>John stava stringendo i pugni e distogliendo lo sguardo, tremando davvero per lo sforzo di stare lì e ascoltare.</p><p>"Avresti potuto – " ricominciò, debolmente questa volta.</p><p>"L'ho <em>fatto</em>," l’interruppe Mycroft, perché non importava cosa il dottore avrebbe potuto dire, lui aveva fatto quello e anche di più. Se poteva essere realizzato da mani umane, Mycroft l’aveva fatto per assicurarsi che suo fratello tornasse a casa e se anche non poteva essere sicuro di nient'altro al mondo, di quello ne era certo.</p><p>John stava iniziando a sentire il naso che gli pizzicava in quel segnale rivelatore che i suoi occhi stavano per iniziare a lacrimare, quindi sbatté le palpebre in fretta.</p><p>Il funzionario britannico era stato quasi nel suo spazio personale, ma ora si era ritirato e aveva assunto una posizione più rilassata.</p><p>"Non credo che Sherlock avrebbe apprezzato che condividessi con te dei dettagli del suo soggiorno in Serbia. E mi perdonerai, dottor Watson, se ho voluto offrirgli la dignità, per la prima volta da mesi, di avere qualcosa fatto alle sue condizioni."</p><p>John stava sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre e, ancora una volta, dovette accettare che la sua rabbia verso Mycroft fosse semplicemente fuori luogo. I ventun cadaveri di quel fascicolo mostravano con precisione cosa provava il fratello di Sherlock nei confronti di ciò che gli era capitato.</p><p>"Io vorrei solo..." poterlo cancellare? Che non fosse successo?</p><p>Mycroft increspò le labbra per un momento e annuì. "Quello che stai facendo ora – essere qui con lui, è abbastanza."</p><p>Sicuro come la morte, non sembrava affatto.</p><p>"Be’, io dovrei essere già per strada; credo che abbiamo finito qui?" chiese, e non stava cercando di essere scortese.</p><p>Cominciò ad allontanarsi, ma si fermò di nuovo a picchiettare con l'ombrello: "Non dimenticare di prendere l'aspirina mentre torni indietro. Buona giornata, John," e poi se ne andò.</p><p>--</p><p>"Quindi prendo atto che la tua chiacchierata con il mio caro fratello non è andata come previsto?" fu la prima cosa che gli disse Sherlock quando varcò la soglia.</p><p>John sospirò davvero per la sconfitta, con la mano che stringeva il suo depistaggio che ricadeva lungo il fianco. Si passò una mano sul viso e poi gettò sul divano l'inutile flacone di aspirina.</p><p>"Va bene. Sì. Stavo parlando con Mycroft, sei un genio della deduzione, grazie mille," lo derise leggermente, ma suonava solo stanco.</p><p>Adagio, si diresse verso la sua poltrona e si sedette, guardandosi attorno un po’ pensieroso prima di accontentarsi di un "Io non... Non stavo cercando di parlare di te alle tue spalle,” disse, guardando finalmente il suo amico in faccia.</p><p>L'espressione di Sherlock era piuttosto piatta, e ciò lo rendeva nervoso.</p><p>"Oh?" Il suo tono suonò ambiguo tanto quanto la sua espressione.</p><p>"Ero solo..." John non sapeva nemmeno più cosa intendesse dire, perché stava aggrottando le sopracciglia all'espressione del detective.</p><p>"Cos’hai chiesto a Mycroft, John?"</p><p>E la riserva nella voce di Sherlock non fece altro che confermare quanto Mycroft fosse stato nel giusto.</p><p>John scosse immediatamente la testa. "Non ho chiesto niente." Poi fece una pausa, riflettendo. "Ho cercato Mycroft perché avevo bisogno di qualcuno contro cui urlare, perché sono... Sono fottutamente incazzato, Sherlock. Sono così arrabbiato." Scosse la testa "So che non è tuo fratello con cui sono arrabbiato, ma è l'unica persona qui, quindi..."</p><p>Il detective annuì in modo quasi impercettibile.</p><p>"Guarda, io… non mentirò dicendoti che non… che non mi chiedo cosa sia successo, ma io non..." continuò John, "Se vuoi dirmelo, sono qui e ascolterò, ma se... se non vuoi parlarne, lo capisco."</p><p>E lo capiva. Quando era tornato dall'Afghanistan, non aveva mai veramente parlato del tempo trascorso laggiù, né della sua ferita. Certo, non era rimasto tanto segnato dal suo periodo come soldato quanto lo era Sherlock da quello in Serbia – be’, se si voleva dar retta a Mycroft, il PTSD di John non sarebbe stato nemmeno collegato alla sua ferita da arma da fuoco, ma quello era tutto un altro paio di maniche – tuttavia, capiva.</p><p>Ci fu silenzio mentre Sherlock sembrava contemplare ciò che lui aveva detto, o mentre pensava a qualcosa di assolutamente diverso. Alla fine, il detective intrecciò le dita in grembo e lo guardò.</p><p>"Il motivo per cui... ti ho lasciato vedere quelle foto, John, è perché io..." Chiuse la bocca, ripensando al modo in cui lo avrebbe detto, "Non so se sarò mai... se sarò mai in grado di... stare con qualcuno, in quel modo."</p><p>Il suo tono era il più dolce che John potesse perfino ricordare di aver mai sentito, a parte quando Sherlock stava fingendo per un caso con le sue abilità di recitazione piuttosto notevoli.</p><p>"Non avevo... prima. Ed è solo che... non l’avevo mai voluto. Non ne ho mai visto l’attrattiva, ma poi..,” deglutì, "Quando ho realizzato il mio – quello che provavo per te, lentamente ho... ho iniziato a capire. E per la prima volta, ho potuto vederlo accadere. Se eri tu, potevo vederlo accadere. " Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sommessa. "E parte di ciò era il tuo NON SONO GAY, quindi era sicuro pensarci quando sapevo che era semplicemente ipotetico."</p><p>Sherlock ci aveva pensato sopra? Su di loro? La gola di John si strinse addirittura mentre afferrava quest’altro frammento d’informazione.</p><p>"Mai...? Non hai mai sentito... non hai mai voluto? Fare sesso con nessuno?" e quella era una delle Cose Di Cui Non Avevano Mai Parlato.</p><p>Sherlock scosse la testa.</p><p>"Wow," si sentì mormorare John, non aveva pensato che fosse possibile qualcosa del genere.</p><p>Sherlock si schiarì la gola e continuò "Non voglio che tu..." Quali erano le parole giuste per questo? "Non voglio ingannarti. Quello che abbiamo detto, l'altro giorno... quello che hai detto, che anche tu provi qualcosa per me, non voglio portarlo avanti, perché so che dopo quello che è successo, io... Non posso. Non posso."</p><p>John stava sbattendo in fretta le palpebre e stava già preparando questo enorme discorso su come non fosse la stessa cosa; di come avere qualcosa che ti veniva strappato contro la tua volontà, sotto la minaccia della violenza – o, nel bel mezzo della violenza – era completamente diverso dal condividere il tuo corpo con qualcuno a cui tenevi. Ma poi si rese conto che era inutile dirlo, che non era quello che Sherlock aveva bisogno di sentire in quel momento. Al diavolo, non era nemmeno quello il punto che John voleva puntualizzare proprio adesso.</p><p>"Ok,” disse, come se avesse appena accettato una missione.</p><p>Sherlock si accigliò, guardandolo come se stesse cercando di comprenderlo. "Ok...?"</p><p>John scrollò le spalle, annuendo. "Ok. Il sesso è fuori questione, ho capito."</p><p>Il detective gli stava rivolgendo lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando John aveva chiaramente mancato di notare qualcosa di ovvio durante un caso "John. Intendevo... intendo dire, <em>per sempre</em>," sottolineò in modo deciso.</p><p>Ma il dottore si limitò ad annuire. "Sì, ho capito."</p><p>E ora Sherlock sembrava frustrato. "Che cosa vuoi dire, che <em>hai capito</em>? Non puoi andare avanti senza sesso. Lo so, ho contato i giorni."</p><p>"Hai contato i –" lo interruppe John, sputacchiando. Quindi scosse la testa "Posso. Se voglio, posso."</p><p>All'espressione scettica di Sherlock, continuò "Guarda, Sherlock, io... ti ho perso. Ti ho perso una volta e io... quando ti ho visto per la prima volta quando sei tornato, quando ti ho visto qui... questo è tutto. Per me, questo è tutto. Semplicemente io... non voglio più una relazione,” disse con tono molto serio, prima di correggersi in fretta, "con altre persone! Non voglio una relazione al di fuori di questa. Tu e io. Se saremo amici, saremo amici. Se saremo di più, saremo di più. Qualunque cosa sia, questo è tutto."</p><p>Sherlock si era fermato, guardandolo come se non capisse l'inglese. Stava solo fissandolo e fissandolo, per molto tempo. Forse stava avendo una conversazione interiore? Ma stava impiegando davvero molto tempo e John iniziò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e andare a prendere un'infermiera.</p><p>"Sherlock? Stai bene?"</p><p>"Cosa? Oh. Sì," si schiarì la gola "Bene. Ok. Io non... quindi tu lo stesso... anche se noi non..."</p><p>John annuì.</p><p>L’ombra di un sorriso tirò le labbra di Sherlock mentre sentiva il suo cuore che saltava un battito – non se lo era davvero aspettato. Be’, non aveva sul serio saputo cosa aspettarsi, ma comunque...</p><p>Con esitazione, John sollevò una mano e la posò lentamente su quella sinistra di Sherlock, accarezzandone il dorso con impercettibile leggerezza mentre gli rivolgeva il suo miglior sorriso imbarazzato.</p><p>Quella notte, entrambi dormirono decisamente bene.</p><p>--</p><p>Fu come se il giorno stesso sapesse cos’era successo tra i due uomini, poiché sorse soleggiato e luminoso. Era arrivato maggio e con esso la primavera era in piena fioritura. Lo scenario esterno era decisamente stupendo e John non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando guardò fuori dalla finestra dopo essersi strofinato via il sonno dagli occhi.</p><p>Oggi non c'era Mycroft, come previsto, e così andò a prendere del cibo dalla mensa prima di tornare per aiutare Sherlock nella sua routine mattutina. Il detective stava facendo praticamente tutto per conto suo, a patto che si riposasse tra uno sforzo e l’altro. Certo, aveva ancora bisogno di aiuto per camminare, ma poteva anche fare alcuni passi da solo.</p><p>Ci furono un sacco di sorrisi scambiati al di sopra di cibo e libri, e una volta che entrambi ebbero fatto colazione e letto i loro giornali del mattino, John si stirò e disse: "Vuoi provare ad uscire fuori oggi? Guarda, è bellissimo,”</p><p>Sherlock si permise di ammettere che in effetti sembrava bellissimo, specialmente la luce del sole, catturata tra i capelli di John. Ma sì, in realtà sentiva il desiderio – la necessità – di uscire come si doveva per la prima volta in quasi sei mesi.</p><p>"Ok, sì, facciamolo," disse, e si stava già spingendo in su per alzarsi a sedere sul letto.</p><p>John si librò su di lui mentre spostava lentamente le gambe di lato e metteva i piedi sul pavimento. Ormai erano abbastanza abituati a questo, e si mossero come un sol uomo non appena Sherlock si resse alle spalle di John.</p><p>A questo punto le sue costole erano quasi del tutto guarite, a volte avrebbero ancora fatto un po’ male, ma a malapena. Le sue gambe non erano ancora del tutto a posto e, a volte, avrebbero semplicemente ceduto sotto di lui, anche se per fortuna non entrambe allo stesso momento.</p><p>Anche la cicatrice dell'intervento chirurgico sulla gamba destra – avevano dovuto inserire del metallo lì, a quanto pareva – era guarita. Ma era la grande incisione che percorreva tutto lo stomaco di Sherlock che lo teneva ancora ingobbito quando camminava e lo faceva gemere quando si muoveva troppo in fretta; John non l'aveva ancora vista e il detective sperava che le cose potessero rimanere in quel modo.</p><p>In modo lento, ma sicuro, si diressero fuori dalla stanza e nei corridoi; il fedele supporto della flebo venne trascinato insieme a loro. Incontrarono alcune delle infermiere che conoscevano e Sherlock si stava sforzando molto per non permettere alla sua immaginazione di scatenarsi troppo per la quantità di persone da cui era circondato. Il suo sguardo si concentrò sui due uomini in piedi accanto all'ingresso dell'ospedale – gli uomini di Mycroft.</p><p>John lo guardò con aria inquieta, preoccupato, ma lui in risposta gli sorrise appena; continuarono a camminare.</p><p>Quando superarono la soglia della porta, i due agenti si fecero da parte per farli passare anche se uno di loro parlò alla radio quasi immediatamente dopo, probabilmente aggiornando il resto della squadra su dove fossero i loro incarichi.</p><p>Era già più lontano di quanto Sherlock fosse mai stato dalla sua stanza, e la sua presa che si serrava sul braccio di John fece capire che era molto consapevole di quel fatto. John passò affettuosamente il pollice sulla mano dell'amico, sperando di calmarlo e ricordargli che non stava affrontandolo da solo.</p><p>"Lascia che ti mostri qualcosa,” disse e tirò con delicatezza Sherlock verso destra, in modo che potessero camminare attorno all'edificio verso il retro.</p><p>Ciò che alla fine raggiunsero, con il loro passo lento, fu una bellissima terrazza. Era molto più grande del balcone nella loro stanza e si affacciava sui giardini veri e propri, regalando una vista mozzafiato.</p><p>Era circondata da una breve fila di colonne e da scalini di marmo che conducevano al giardino sottostante. C'era una porta che una volta avrebbe portato direttamente alla terrazza dall'ospedale, ma era stata chiusa a chiave in quello che sembrava essere un modo permanente.</p><p>Sherlock stava osservando la vasta distesa di verde, gli alberi, le fioriture di denti di leone e margherite che crescevano spontanee e per un momento dovette chiudere gli occhi. Era quasi come un sogno trovarsi qui, sorretto da John, quando era stato mezzo morto, rinchiuso in un seminterrato gelido, un paio di mesi fa.</p><p>Entrambi sfoggiavano larghi sorrisi per essere riusciti a uscire con successo. La brezza e l'incantevole giornata di sole lasciavano in entrambi una sensazione di ottimismo; sembrava quasi che tutte le cose potessero andare bene.</p><p>John catturò lo sguardo di Sherlock e ci fu l'inconfondibile attrazione, la tensione non indirizzata tra loro, la promessa non mantenuta – non era del tutto sicuro di come stessero le cose tra loro, ma questa volta decise semplicemente di rischiare e provare.</p><p>Con il cuore che gli martellava in gola si sporse in avanti, quasi in punta di piedi, e annullò la distanza tra loro; le sue labbra si premettero così piano, castamente, contro quelle del suo coinquilino. Fu il culmine di anni di attesa, di centinaia di parole non dette e di opportunità mancate, eppure non racchiudeva nulla di quel peso: fu leggero come una piuma e riempì entrambi gli uomini di un senso di pace.</p><p>Si allontanarono in silenzio, John fu a malapena in grado di guardare Sherlock negli occhi. "Questo va... va bene?" chiese quasi in un sussurro, molto consapevole di questa cosa estremamente fragile che cresceva tra loro. Non aveva idea di fino a che punto arrivasse il divieto del detective sull'intimità fisica, e non voleva distruggerla.</p><p>Ma Sherlock annuì leggermente, ancora elaborando il nuovo, esitante passo che avevano appena fatto.</p><p>Per un po’ non ci fu nient’altro che i loro respiri affannosi, e poi fu il consulente investigativo a muoversi per primo. Si sporse in avanti di una minuscola distanza, facendo scontrare per un momento le loro fronti prima di catturare le labbra di John con le proprie. Questa volta, le loro bocche si aprirono sperimentalmente, le lingue si cercarono l’un l’altra ed entrarono in contatto per la prima volta.</p><p>Fu una sensazione stranamente piacevole, sentire l'interno della bocca calda di John. E si rese conto, con una fitta di rammarico e sollievo assieme, che loro almeno non gli avevano portato via <em>questo</em>. John era la prima persona che avesse mai baciato al di fuori di un caso e lo amava immensamente.</p><p>Fu un po’ imbarazzante, perché entrambi tenevano le mani rigidamente ferme ai fianchi, immobili, Sherlock stringendo ancora il supporto della flebo per sostenersi. Ma il cielo era sempre blu e John era sempre lì e lui poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo e non avrebbe cambiato una singola cosa al riguardo. Questo era ciò che erano – formali uomini inglesi adulti, con la maturità emotiva di un bollitore, ma almeno stavano veleggiando insieme in questa nuova cosa – ne sarebbero venuti a capo coi loro tempi.</p><p>Quando si separarono, avevano entrambi sul volto piccoli sorrisi privati e John mosse timidamente la mano in modo da sfiorare quella libera di Sherlock, le loro dita che si intrecciavano con delicatezza. Sfregò il pollice contro il suo e poi lasciò ricadere la testa sulla spalla dell'altro uomo. Sherlock accolse con favore la vicinanza e appoggiò la testa sopra quella di John, strofinandovi leggermente il naso e la bocca mentre richiamava ancora una volta alla memoria il suo profumo; John aveva sempre avuto il profumo di casa.</p><p>"Ti amo," mormorò John alla sua spalla, e fu la più tenera delle confessioni, anche se non era una novità per nessuno dei due.</p><p>Tuttavia, la parola inondò Sherlock come un balsamo per la sua anima e chiuse gli occhi per assaporarla, per assaporare che finalmente ce l'avevano fatta.</p><p>"Ti amo anch’io, John," sussurrò altrettanto dolcemente tra i suoi capelli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almeno una domanda aveva avuto risposta: platonico, non di più.</p><p>John non chiese mai effettivamente quali fossero i limiti, e nemmeno Sherlock li offrì di sua iniziativa, capitombolarono semplicemente in avanti alla cieca nella cosa, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro per sostenersi mentre andavano avanti.</p><p>Quando Sherlock si svegliava, John gli avrebbe dato il buongiorno con un bacio, avrebbero sorriso, riso e si sarebbero presi in giro l'un l'altro come prima. Ma poi, Sherlock si sarebbe anche spostato sul lato del letto e avrebbe rivolto a John una silenziosa occhiata di invito. Trascorsero un intero pomeriggio fianco a fianco nel piccolo letto d'ospedale, Sherlock facendo i suoi puzzle mentre John leggeva un libro. Finirono per fare un pisolino, con la testa di John sulla sua spalla e il braccio del detective avvolto mollemente attorno a lui.</p><p>L'infermiera li beccò in quel modo e fu un’ordalia piuttosto imbarazzante, ma non sentirono lo stesso il bisogno di dare spiegazioni; alla donna non avrebbe potuto importare di meno.</p><p>La notte, John dormì sul suo divano e ci furono sguardi persistenti attraverso la stanza e un sacco di rigirarsi, ma nessuno dei due sollevò l’argomento.</p><p>Quando arrivò la mattina, tuttavia, Sherlock posò semplicemente la sua tazza da tè di plastica sul tavolo – aveva iniziato a fare colazione seduto sulla sedia di legno imbottita con John, piuttosto che appoggiato su un eccesso di cuscini sul suo letto – e disse: "Voglio andare a casa."</p><p>John lo guardò con un misto di curiosità e riluttanza. Sherlock poteva già vedere il suo amico formare una litania di obiezioni, quindi lo ripeté con maggiore determinazione "John, voglio tornare a casa. Voglio tornare a Baker Street."</p><p>Il dottore sospirò, riconoscendo una battaglia persa quando ne vedeva una. "Parleremo con Mycroft. Vediamo cos’hanno da dire i dottori. Devono essere d'accordo con la dimissione." E quell'ultima parte era qualcosa su cui né lui né Mycroft sarebbero stati disposti a derogare.</p><p>Sherlock si limitò ad emettere un mugolio e continuò a mangiare.</p><p>John era incredibilmente felice di vederlo riprendersi in questo modo, recuperando la volontà, il peso e l'appetito; e persino i suoi riccioli, dato che i capelli gli erano ricresciuti abbastanza da poter dire che non erano lisci.</p><p>Prima di poterci riflettere molto, sollevò una mano e fece scorrere le dita tra i boccoli; era qualcosa che aveva sempre voluto fare. Sherlock lo guardò con aria interrogativa, ma si limitò a sorridere. E poi si chinò leggermente in avanti, e il detective lo incontrò a metà strada in un bacio che sapeva di uova e burro.</p><p>Quando Mycroft arrivò più tardi quella sera, presumibilmente dopo il lavoro, sembrò prendere sul serio in considerazione la questione delle dimissioni di Sherlock invece che porre un veto irremovibile.</p><p>Una volta ancora, a John fu cortesemente chiesto di andarsene mentre i due fratelli parlavano in privato con il medico di Sherlock. Sapeva che era giusto e che a Sherlock era consentito mantenere la sua privacy, ma una parte di lui bramava dolorosamente essere inclusa in tutti gli aspetti della vita del suo coinquilino.</p><p>"Posso fare in modo che venga un'infermiera almeno per qualche ora al giorno," iniziò Mycroft una volta che ebbero esaminato il caso di Sherlock e il dottore sembrò disponibile alla sua dimissione.</p><p>Ma il consulente investigativo scosse la testa. "No. Ho John. Io non... A lui non dispiace," intervenne, non volendo che una persona estranea si intromettesse nella loro vita oltre questo ospedale. "Non mi dispiace," aggiunse, perché non avrebbe avuto sul serio bisogno di alcun aiuto oltre a quello che John gli stava già dando in ogni caso. Non è che sarebbe cambiato molto.</p><p>Allo sguardo interrogativo del medico, Mycroft spiegò "John è un dottore," e poi si rivolse di nuovo a suo fratello "Sei sicuro, Sherlock? Potrebbe rivelarsi... spiacevole."</p><p>Ma lui annuì, guardando verso la porta oltre la quale il suo amico aspettava di poter rientrare. Poteva farcela, potevano farcela insieme.</p><p>Acconsentendo, anche se un po’stancamente, Mycroft si alzò e tirò fuori il telefono. "Farò trasferire le cose di John nell'appartamento," disse a nessuno in particolare, mentre permetteva al dottore di parlare a suo fratello dei più minuti dettagli della sua routine futura.</p><p>--</p><p>Il giorno successivo, dopo pranzo, avevano fatto i bagagli ed erano pronti per partire.</p><p>Lasciare quel posto, dopo due mesi passati a fingere che il mondo esterno non esistesse, fu in qualche modo agrodolce e surreale. Ma lo stesso Mycroft era lì per condurre il loro piccolo corteo fuori nei corridoi e all'elegante macchina nera che li attendeva, e ciò sembrò dar forza a Sherlock.</p><p>Le infermiere erano, per quanto discretamente, quasi allineate in fila mentre loro passavano, salutandoli e facendo cenni di addio, augurandogli una completa guarigione; il detective accettò con garbo i loro auguri.</p><p>A parte loro tre, c'era solo uno degli uomini di Mycroft che trasportava le loro due valigie – non avevano molto, tra tutti e due – ma quando tutti entrarono in macchina, l'uomo si sedette sul sedile anteriore con l'autista, lasciando loro tre nella privacy dei sedili posteriori.</p><p>Sherlock si sedette vicino al finestrino, e fu in parti uguali confortante e intimidatorio guardare il paesaggio mentre scorreva e lui che ammirava il mondo esterno per la prima volta da un’eternità. Sembrava un po’ nervoso, infagottato in una vestaglia sopra i vestiti da ospedale - non si era preso la briga di cambiarsi ed erano comodi e familiari.</p><p>John riuscì a capire quando lui iniziò a scivolare in qualcosa di più oscuro, inquieto, e così – fosse maledetto Mycroft – afferrò con dolcezza la mano destra di Sherlock in entrambe le proprie, cullandola delicatamente e richiamando la sua attenzione sul mondo reale.</p><p>Era la mano che aveva solo tre dita e c'era qualcosa di simbolico nel tenerla con tanta dolcezza. Sherlock lo guardò, strappato dalle sue elucubrazioni, e si permise di crogiolarsi al tocco. Si trattenne dal baciare John perché sarebbe stato troppo... non poteva farlo di fronte a suo fratello.</p><p>Si addormentò a metà del viaggio di ritorno a casa, appoggiandosi alla spalla di John mentre l'uomo lo avvolgeva con un braccio accogliente.</p><p>Al di sopra della testa di Sherlock, John e Mycroft condivisero uno sguardo pieno di significato e da parte del dottore fu un tacito voto: <em>mi prenderò cura di lui</em>. Il più vecchio degli Holmes distolse semplicemente lo sguardo in segno di accettazione, sollevato.</p><p>--</p><p>"Sherlock? Sherlock, amore, siamo qui; siamo a casa." John diede una leggera gomitata al detective per destarlo, temendo di spaventarlo.</p><p>I pallidi occhi assonnati ammiccarono adagio nel risvegliarsi, e notando l'ambiente poco familiare, il detective afferrò forte il braccio di John.</p><p>"Baker Street. Siamo all'appartamento," offrì immediatamente John, spingendo Sherlock a guardare dall'altra parte in modo che potesse vedere i numeri familiari sulla porta scura.</p><p>Mycroft stava accuratamente evitando di guardare entrambi.</p><p>Uscirono insieme e salirono adagio i diciassette gradini, uno per uno. Mycroft e il tirapiedi li precedettero per aprire le porte e lasciare le loro cose nel soggiorno.</p><p>Di nuovo a Baker Street.</p><p>I due anni e mezzo trascorsi si dilatarono in tutto l'appartamento, ricoprendo ogni singola superficie anche se le stanze sembravano identiche a prima. Gli uomini di Mycroft avevano fatto un lavoro meticoloso nel rimettere tutto esattamente dov’era stato. Ma come i capelli troppo corti di Sherlock, la sua corporatura troppo sottile e le mani mutilate, era impossibile non vedere la differenza.</p><p>Quando Sherlock trovò il suo violino, l'espressione assolutamente affranta del suo viso fece quasi fermare il cuore di John. Il dottore non se n’era nemmeno ricordato, non aveva neppure effettuato la connessione, prima. Sherlock era stato derubato di una delle cose che amava di più a questo mondo e John avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa – le sue stesse mani se avesse potuto – per restituirgliela.</p><p>Man mano che il pomeriggio scivolava nella sera, entrò in gioco la questione della sistemazione per dormire. Si manifestò nella tensione che cresceva tra loro. Be’, una tensione che era più simile all'anticipazione, a questo punto.</p><p>Nonostante John stesse facendo del suo meglio per non essere paternalistico, la semplice verità era che Sherlock non poteva ancora muoversi da solo, o comunque non molto lontano. Condividere una stanza era l'unica vera opzione; era solo che fino a quel momento nessuno dei due se n’era davvero reso conto.</p><p>"Posso portare qui il mio materasso," si offrì John, provando con tutte le sue forze a sembrare disinvolto. "Solo... non voglio essere invadente."</p><p>Ciò che avevano tra loro era ancora agli inizi, ma in modo ancora più cruciale, la natura del trauma di Sherlock rendeva tutto molto più delicato. C'era qualcosa di molto intimo nel condividere un letto con qualcun altro.</p><p>Il detective si fermò sul serio a pensare alla domanda, fissando per tutto il tempo l'enorme letto che non vedeva da anni. Invece di affrontare la questione, toccò distrattamente la testiera e chiese: "Puoi spingere il letto contro l'angolo?"</p><p>John fu sconcertato dal non-sequitur, ma si limitò ad annuire, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. Fece come richiesto, quindi il detective si avvicinò cautamente al letto e si sedette con una certa dose di sforzo.</p><p>"È un letto abbastanza grande, John,” disse infine. E quella fu la sua risposta.</p><p>Il dottore trattenne il <em>Sei sicuro? </em>e annuì appena. "Allora porterò giù le mie cose."</p><p>Quella notte nessuno dei due dormì molto bene. Sherlock si girò e rigirò per tutto il tempo. Si svegliava ogni paio d'ore e John si svegliava con lui; entrava in modalità soldato, completamente vigile e pronto a entrare in azione.</p><p>Ma il detective non aveva bisogno di nulla, non riusciva solo a dormire bene. Aveva mantenuto lo schema del sonno che aveva sviluppato in Serbia. Vale a dire, si svegliava a qualsiasi accenno di suono, perché se non era sveglio e pronto quando i suoi rapitori lo volevano, le sessioni erano sempre più brutali.</p><p>"Sherlock, vuoi che ti prepari del tè? Ti porto dell'acqua?" chiese John quando il suo coinquilino si svegliò per quella che sembrava la centesima volta.</p><p>"Sto bene, John. Vai a dormire," arrivò la stanca risposta. E poi Sherlock si rigirò nel letto, gemette e ricadde nel silenzio.</p><p>--</p><p>"Buongiorno, amore," disse John sentendo il detective che usciva lentamente dalla camera da letto. "Ecco, dai." Annullò rapidamente la distanza tra loro e offrì il braccio a Sherlock perché vi si reggesse. "Prima il bagno?"</p><p>Sherlock annuì assonnato e John lo depositò lì prima di tornare in cucina. "Chiamami quando esci,” gli urlò da sopra la spalla.</p><p>"Sono sicuro di poter raggiungere il divano da solo senza morire, John."</p><p>Il dottore sorrise al suo scontroso umore mattutino e continuò a preparare per loro una vera e propria colazione inglese. Ah, cibo fatto in casa! Quanto gli era mancato.</p><p>Quando si sedettero nei loro soliti posti, ognuno con una tazza di fumante caffè caldo, sembrò quasi che il tempo fosse tornato indietro.</p><p>Sherlock allungò la mano verso il tavolino basso e il fatto che dovesse piegarsi per prendere il cibo gli fece dolere la cicatrice chirurgica. John non mancò affatto di notare il suo sussulto e così il dottore si alzò in piedi in un secondo. "Aspetta, lasciami..." iniziò l'uomo, girovagando mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa da poter usare per tenere più in alto il cibo.</p><p>Decise di creare una pila di libri a copertina rigida e di metterli di fianco a Sherlock. "Solo non muoverti troppo o lo rovesci," ammonì. E poi si voltò di nuovo verso la cucina "Avremmo dovuto mangiare a tavola..."</p><p>"Va bene. È perfetto, ok?" gli disse con fermezza Sherlock, e fu in parte esasperato, in parte riconoscente.</p><p>I loro occhi s’incatenarono per un momento, entrambi indugiando con lo sguardo un po’ più del necessario. E poi John si sporse e baciò le labbra di Sherlock, assaggiando il gusto del caffè sulla sua lingua. Fu veloce, ma fu pieno d’affetto.</p><p>Sherlock strofinò leggermente la mano contro quella dell'uomo più basso ed entrambi avevano un sorriso sul volto mentre ammucchiavano i loro fagioli sul toast.</p><p>--</p><p>Lestrade non stava tanto camminando quanto correndo come un pazzo su per le scale, spalancando la porta senza essere nemmeno sfiorato dal pensiero di bussare. Era senza fiato, ma stava comunque fissando freneticamente in giro nell'appartamento.</p><p>John era seduto sulla sua poltrona, la sua vecchia poltrona, e lo guardò con occhi stupiti. "Greg,” alitò il nome per la sorpresa.</p><p>Ma l’investigatore non gli stava prestando la minima attenzione. I suoi occhi erano fissi sull'altra poltrona, dove Sherlock era seduto a gambe incrociate, infagottato nella vestaglia.</p><p>"Sherlock ?! Oh cazzo – È vero?!" L'ufficiale fece irruzione ed era chiaramente scosso, anche se stava sorridendo come un matto. "Bastardo!" rise incredulo. Quasi si gettò addosso all'altro detective, ma qualcosa nella corporatura più sottile e nei capelli più corti di Sherlock gli impedì di farlo.</p><p>Sherlock aveva immediatamente nascosto le mani dentro la vestaglia e stava atteggiando i propri lineamenti in qualcosa di disinvolto. "Ah, Lestrade. Immagino che mio fratello non riuscisse a tenere fuori dai miei affari il suo naso mostruosamente grande, come al solito,” strascicò e suonava esattamente come il suo vecchio sé stesso; ciò fece sorridere John.</p><p>"Sei tornato dalla fottuta morte, direi che gli era permesso di dircelo," Lestrade stava ancora sorridendo, incredulo. E poi allungò una mano nella tasca del cappotto e gli offrì una busta. "Inoltre, pensava che potessi aver voglia di aiutare.”</p><p>Sherlock quasi, quasi alzò la mano per afferrare la busta, ma per fortuna si trattenne in tempo. "Mettila lì, Graham. Cos'è, voi gente avete dimenticato di nuovo come allacciarvi le scarpe?"</p><p>"La prendo io," si offrì John in tono collaborativo e aprì la busta prima che Lestrade potesse pensare troppo alle azioni di Sherlock. Ma poi, qualcosa era mai sembrato strano quando era Sherlock a farlo?</p><p>"È un vecchio caso irrisolto, sua maestà. Be’, non così vecchio. È dell'anno scorso. Pensavo che potresti voler dare un’occhiata al fascicolo, vedere cosa puoi ricavarne."</p><p>Sherlock mugolò, ma John poteva dire che stava nascondendo l'eccitazione.</p><p>Greg si trattenne ancora per un po’, prese anche un caffè con loro, ma poi dovette tornare allo Yard e se ne andò con la promessa che John e lui si sarebbero ritrovati molto presto su un boccale di birra.</p><p>La grande entrata di Mrs. Hudson non fu così sommessa. La donna strillò, svenne, urlò addosso a entrambi e poi, in modo assolutamente passivo-aggressivo, si offrì di preparar loro la cena di quella sera.</p><p>Quando se ne andò, Sherlock era già addormentato sul divano, sfinito.</p><p>--</p><p>"Sherlock? Tutto ok, lì dentro?" chiese John.</p><p>Non voleva gravitare attorno al suo coinquilino, ma quell'uomo si stava facendo una doccia da solo, senza sbarre di sostegno come all'ospedale e John non voleva che il detective scivolasse e sbattesse la testa o qualcosa del genere. Ci stava impiegando troppo tempo.</p><p>Dall’interno provenne un sospiro esasperato e Sherlock disse: "Va bene, John. Dammi solo un minuto."</p><p>Ci fu un po’ di confusione dentro il bagno e un altro sospiro. Alla fine il detective disse "Puoi entrare," e suonava sconfitto.</p><p>John lo trovò seduto sul coperchio della toilette chiusa, i capelli umidi e il corpo già asciutto – almeno la doccia era andata bene –e indossava i pantaloni larghi del pigiama.</p><p>"Io... ho bisogno del tuo aiuto," disse infine il giovane; sembrava sinceramente stanco.</p><p>Fu allora che John notò la cicatrice parzialmente rimarginata che correva verticalmente lungo tutto il ventre di Sherlock. Chiaramente non era una delle sue cicatrici da tortura, era troppo precisa e profonda: un intervento chirurgico. Non aveva nemmeno saputo che Sherlock avesse subito un intervento chirurgico addominale mentre era in ospedale, ma, di nuovo, non ne sapeva molto. Spiegava perché gli faceva così male camminare, sedersi e alzarsi.</p><p>Decise di non sottolineare l'ovvio, e invece si limitò a mettersi in piedi di fronte al suo amico e tendere le braccia. "Vuoi alzarti?"</p><p>Sherlock scosse la testa e poi indicò la grande quantità di garze, bende e cerotti che erano appena stati gettati nel cestino. "L'ho tolto, ma ora non sono in grado di farlo." Gli faceva troppo male piegarsi e provare a rifare lui stesso il bendaggio, ma aveva cercato di evitare che John vedesse la cicatrice. Questo era quanto.</p><p>"Facciamolo sul letto, ok? Sarà più facile."</p><p>E così John lo aiutò a tornare nella camera da letto, notando quanto sembrava sfinito dal semplice atto di farsi una doccia. Tornò con una manciata di prodotti medici – Mycroft aveva riempito gli armadietti del bagno fino a scoppiare – e in silenzio pulì e ricoprì di nuovo la cicatrice dell'incisione di Sherlock.</p><p>"Sta guarendo abbastanza bene, nessun segno di infezione," commentò quando ebbe finito, perché cos'altro poteva dire?</p><p>La domanda non formulata aleggiava ancora nell'aria, ma John proseguì occupandosi della cicatrice chirurgica sulla gamba di Sherlock. Con questa aveva già aiutato; era essenzialmente guarita e aveva solo bisogno di un’applicazione di crema in modo che guarisse più in fretta.</p><p>Spontaneamente, Sherlock si schiarì la gola e iniziò a parlare "Io, ehm, non l'ho menzionato prima, perché non volevo... non volevo spiegarlo,” disse con attenzione.</p><p>John finì quello che stava facendo, mise via le bende e poi tornò a sedersi sul letto. Solo allora annuì in segno di riconoscimento e incoraggiamento per l'investigatore. Poteva dire che sarebbe stata una conversazione delicata.</p><p>"John, tu… Be’, lo sai già. Cos’hanno fatto." Sherlock iniziò, e poi distolse lo sguardo prima di continuare. "Ma non è stato… non è stato qualcosa che è accaduto solo una volta. Era..." non riuscì a costringersi a finirlo.</p><p>"Le prime tre settimane che ho trascorso lì, sono stati solo interrogatori.” Stava guardando in basso verso le sue mani, flettendo le dita che erano ancora lì, alludendo a quelle che non c’erano. "Ma dopo che hanno ottenuto le informazioni da Robinson, non ero più una risorsa, quindi gli ultimi tre mesi che ho trascorso lì... era ogni giorno. Sarebbero... sarebbero semplicemente entrati e..." fermò deliberatamente lì la frase, perché non riusciva ancora a pronunciare le parole. Si chiese se sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo.</p><p>John stava sbattendo in fretta le palpebre nel segno rivelatore che stava cercando di non permettere alle lacrime di sgorgargli dagli occhi. Stava disperatamente cercando di proiettare un’illusione di calma, ma la sua mascella serrata stava rovinando l’effetto.</p><p>Sherlock si schiarì di nuovo leggermente la gola e distolse lo sguardo per un momento, con un atteggiamento un po’ distaccato, come se stesse parlando di qualcun altro.</p><p>"Quindi, ah, c’è stato molto... c'era un sacco di... danno interno," terminò finalmente, perché non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro da dire a parte entrare nei dettagli.</p><p>John non riusciva a smettere di guardare la ferita che aveva appena bendato, così come non riusciva a smettere di ripetersi più e più volte in testa le parole di Sherlock. Annuì, anche se per nessun’altra ragione che il voler far sapere al suo amico che aveva sentito tutto; che aveva capito.</p><p>In effetti, il medico in lui comprendeva molto più dalle parole ‘danno interno’ di quanto non avesse inteso dalla premessa.</p><p>"Quando... era per questo che non volevi mangiare? Quando ti sei svegliato?" chiese, ed era molto contento che il suo tono suonasse quasi colloquiale. Andava bene, era normale, normale andava bene.</p><p>I muscoli intorno alla bocca di Sherlock si serrarono e il suo cenno del capo fu quasi, quasi impercettibile.</p><p>John sbatté di nuovo rapidamente le palpebre, e questa volta chiuse gli occhi mentre annuiva. Si chiese se nulla di tutto ciò avrebbe mai iniziato a fare meno male.</p><p>"Sì. Quello... Sì," mormorò, cercando di mantenere la facciata della conversazione.</p><p>Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, come se stesse raccogliendo i pensieri, e per un momento John ricordò quel primo caso, anni prima. Il detective aveva fatto la stessa faccia quando aveva cercato di capire come respingere nel modo migliore le avances di John.</p><p>"John, io non sono... non sono spezzato,” disse alla fine, e la sua voce fu quasi diplomatica.</p><p>"No. No, non lo sei. Non lo sei," acconsentì il dottore, immediatamente, in tono di constatazione. "Tu, Sherlock Holmes, sei l'uomo più forte, più coraggioso e più brillante che abbia mai incontrato."</p><p>Non lo coordinarono esattamente, ma quella notte, la loro seconda notte nell'appartamento, Sherlock dormì sulla schiena, nascosto contro il muro mentre John dormiva su un fianco, completamente a filo con il corpo del detective.</p><p>Quella notte Sherlock si svegliò solo due volte e John gli fece semplicemente scorrere la mano su e giù per il braccio per rassicurarlo prima di rannicchiarsi ancora di più su di lui; funzionò e presto il detective fu di nuovo addormentato.</p><p>Quando si svegliarono quella mattina seguente, ci fu la sensazione che non ci fosse più nulla a frapporsi tra loro. Si fissarono invece di spostarsi immediatamente per alzarsi, e se Sherlock avesse mai avuto bisogno di definire la parola "Casa,” con una precisione sorprendente, sarebbe stato questo momento.</p><p>"Buongiorno, amore,” disse alla fine John, con un piccolo sorriso sul viso e gli occhi pieni di adorazione.</p><p>Sherlock era sulla schiena, quindi sarebbe stato difficile girarsi senza tirare la cicatrice, ma fece lo stesso un minuscolo movimento di prova. Leggendo il tentativo, John si sollevò sui gomiti e si mosse in modo da essere quasi sospeso sopra il detective, ma senza pesare su di lui.</p><p>"Buongiorno,” rispose infine l’uomo più giovane e c'era uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi. Poi allungò la mano destra e curvò le dita sulla nuca di John. Si incontrarono a metà strada in un bacio a bocca aperta che sapeva di promesse e alito mattutino. Fu perfetto.</p><p>"Questo mi piace,” disse Sherlock, alla fine. E fu con lo stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato per dichiarare i risultati di un esperimento.</p><p>John dovette ridere, seppellendo per un momento il viso contro il collo del suo partner. "Be’, sono contento che lo apprezzi,” disse, baciando qualunque parte di lui fosse a portata.</p><p>Rimasero a oziare a letto ancora per qualche minuto, ma poi lo stomaco di John brontolò ed entrambi sogghignarono al suono. "Colazione?" suggerì il medico e il detective acconsentì.</p><p>--</p><p>Sherlock iniziò a risolvere vecchi casi archiviati – 3 e 4, da quello che John poteva dire – dal divano e inviare messaggi a Lestrade ogni poche ore con una soluzione. Lo teneva occupato e concentrato e John ne era felice.</p><p>Si sedette anche diligentemente davanti a tutti i pasti della giornata e non si lamentò quando doveva bere il suo integratore alimentare. L'effetto combinato di una corretta alimentazione e di calorie extra lo riportò finalmente al suo peso normale dopo due settimane di permanenza a casa.</p><p>Una volta che il detective fu in grado di muoversi del tutto da solo, iniziò a ricostruire il suo laboratorio di chimica e il loro effimero uso del tavolo da cucina per scopi alimentari arrivò al termine. John diede con tutto il cuore il benvenuto al cambiamento.</p><p>Un giorno, Molly venne a consegnare parti del corpo fresche secondo l'insistenza di Sherlock. Pianse e lo abbracciò, ma in seguito John scoprì che lei era stata al corrente dell'intera faccenda della sua morte fasulla e non poté fare a meno di rimuginare il resto della giornata.</p><p>Ma le cose continuarono a migliorare. Sherlock non usciva dall'appartamento, ma restava sempre in piedi, facendo i suoi esperimenti, risolvendo crimini da remoto e guardando tv spazzatura. Prendeva casi online, ora, due e tre che risolse con una semplice risposta via e-mail, o sei e sette che passò giorni a vagliare. Il fatto che non potesse esaminare le scene del crimine in persona aggiungeva un ulteriore livello di sfida, e Sherlock si diede il preciso obiettivo portare a conclusione ognuno di loro.</p><p>Una volta superato lo stadio iniziale, la loro relazione si stabilì come se fosse sempre stata lì. Si muovevano in sincronia tra loro come una danza che avevano provato e tutto quanto semplicemente s’incastrò al suo posto.</p><p>John era sempre stato un partner affettuoso, ma il fatto che Sherlock fosse altrettanto affettuoso fu una sorpresa, per entrambi. Il suo tempo in Serbia lo aveva scosso fino al midollo, lo aveva fatto a pezzi e rimesso insieme come qualcuno di completamente diverso.</p><p>Non aveva più paura di mostrare ciò che sentiva, non si teneva dentro le parole, né s’impediva di allungare le braccia per raggiungere John. Sentiva che gli era stata data una seconda possibilità, un'opportunità per farlo per bene, e non se la sarebbe fatta scappare. Non erano mai stati così vicini come adesso; completamente a nudo l'uno con l'altro, completamente impegnati e sinceri.</p><p>Dormivano ogni notte nello stesso letto, le braccia avvolte l’uno attorno all’altro, le mani che scorrevano tra i capelli, condividendo baci amorosi tra i sorrisi. Lo stomaco di Sherlock guarì e la sua ritrovata capacità di movimento lo portò spesso a drappeggiarsi sopra John mentre il dottore gli faceva scorrere lentamente le dita su e giù per la schiena.</p><p>Non si trasformò mai in qualcosa di sessuale, e nessuno dei due tirò in ballo l’argomento; erano entrambi a proprio agio con le cose così com’erano. A volte, Sherlock parlava della Serbia, in modo molto vago, molto conciso. E ogni volta che condivideva la sua esperienza, John sentiva di ricevere un dono prezioso.</p><p>--</p><p>Passarono i mesi e quando settembre si trasformò in ottobre e l'autunno iniziò a raffreddare l'aria, Sherlock si sentì pronto per affrontare un caso. Un vero caso.</p><p>John non era sicuro di cosa esattamente Mycroft avesse detto a Greg, ma sembrava che il DI sapesse come non dare a Sherlock più di quanto potesse digerire. Il caso non era tanto facile da essere condiscendente, ma non era uno che richiedeva di correre in giro. Inoltre non conteneva la minaccia d’imbattersi in nessun assassino poiché, a quanto pareva, l'assassino era già morto; c'erano due corpi e l'intero punto stava nel cercare di capire chi fosse stato la vittima e chi l'omicida.</p><p>In realtà si rivelò abbastanza interessante e, dopo quasi tre anni, John scrisse un nuovo post sul blog: Il Mistero dell’Assassino Riflesso.</p><p>Ad essere sincero, fu ridicolmente grato per la possibilità di uscire e <em>fare</em> davvero qualcosa. Mentre Sherlock aveva i suoi esperimenti e la sua risoluzione dei casi da remoto, John aveva trascorso gli ultimi cinque mesi rintanato nell'appartamento e quasi arrampicandosi sulle pareti.</p><p>Quando aveva accennato, a luglio, alla possibilità di tornare al lavoro, Sherlock era rimasto assolutamente perso. Non era che avesse iniziato a tenere il broncio o ad essere passivo-aggressivo o a fare tutte quelle cose fastidiose che faceva prima. Aveva accettato l'idea, compreso il ragionamento di John e poi aveva continuato a subire ripetuti attacchi di panico nei giorni successivi alla conversazione. Non era stato difficile fare due più due.</p><p>John lasciò perdere e rinunciò all’intero progetto come causa persa. Iniziò invece a trovare cose da fare nell'appartamento. Insegnò a sé stesso come cucinare – in realtà era piuttosto bravo, ora – coltivava piante sotto il graffito della faccina sorridente e faceva jogging ogni pomeriggio mentre Sherlock prendeva il tè con Mrs. Hudson. Be’, lei se ne stava seduta lì a prendere il tè e a parlare mentre lui faceva finta di ignorarla e continuava a fare qualunque cosa avesse fatto prima che lei entrasse.</p><p>A volte la loro routine veniva interrotta da un visitatore, Mycroft o Lestrade o, una volta, Mr. e Mrs. Holmes. Quella fu un’occasione storica, avrebbe detto John, e Sherlock lo aveva persino presentato come il suo partner. Entrambi furono invitati per Natale, anche se all'epoca mancavano ancora cinque mesi.</p><p>Ad agosto, Sherlock aveva effettivamente iniziato a lasciare l'appartamento con John. Ovviamente non faceva jogging, ma passeggiavano nel parco un paio di volte a settimana e poi la sera finivano da Angelo per cenare. Il detective disse scherzando, la seconda volta, che era la loro serata romantica, ma in realtà il modo di dire fece presa e dopo di allora quelle giornate furono definite in tal modo.</p><p>Poi era arrivato ottobre, e con esso la possibilità di un caso esterno. Sherlock usciva già dall'appartamento per passeggiare con John a giorni alterni. Non aveva più avuto attacchi di panico e poteva muoversi con grazia come aveva sempre fatto prima.</p><p>Erano tornati a casa dopo aver risolto il Mistero dell’Assassino Riflesso, entrambi ridenti e arrossati. Era meraviglioso vedere Sherlock di nuovo… così spensierato. John non poté fare a meno di afferrare il detective per i risvolti del suo Belstaff e tirarlo giù per un bacio entusiasta.</p><p>Sherlock stava sogghignando nel bacio e fu perfetto. Inciamparono dentro l'appartamento, lasciando i loro cappotti dietro il gancio, ma senza mai districarsi l'uno dall'altro.</p><p>"Sei stato incredibile,” disse John.</p><p>"Lo dici come se fosse uno sviluppo recente,” strascicò Sherlock, stuzzicandolo.</p><p>"Non essere arrogante, idiota," replicò il dottore, ma era altrettanto spensierato.</p><p>Caddero sul divano in un groviglio di arti e Sherlock si sfilò i guanti lungo il tragitto... un giorno Mycroft si era semplicemente presentato e gli aveva consegnato una scatola contenente guanti di pelle firmati; si adattavano a lui come se fossero stati fatti su misura, cosa scontata, probabilmente lo erano. Ogni volta che il detective usciva, li indossava. E anche se quattro delle dita non si muovevano o erano vuote, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto se non guardandogli fisso le mani.</p><p>John passò le dita tra i riccioli di Sherlock – e come se li era goduti quando finalmente erano ricresciuti fino alla loro lunghezza normale – e lo baciò ancora una volta prima di chiedere, “È stato bello, vero?"</p><p>Fu una leggera punzecchiatura, ma Sherlock sapeva cosa significasse davvero la domanda. Non fu scoraggiato dalla preoccupazione di John; sapeva quanto il suo partner stesse attento a non tenerlo nella bambagia e poteva apprezzare il suo sostegno.</p><p>"Lo è stato. È diverso quando posso davvero essere lì, è molto più divertente."</p><p>"A sogghignare per dei cadaveri, cos’avrebbe da dire Mrs. Hudson su questo, adesso?" lo prese in giro John, sollevato dalla risposta sincera.</p><p>"Non stanno diventando più morti, John"</p><p>E poi stavano ridacchiando e baciandosi di nuovo. Era bello, ecco cos’era. Ormai erano abituati, l'avevano riscoperto forse centinaia di volte negli ultimi mesi. E mentre John all'inizio era stato attento a lasciare che Sherlock fosse l'unico ad iniziarlo, adesso sapeva che gli era permesso – che era ben accetto – in qualsiasi momento.</p><p>La loro posizione sul divano era un po’ strana; il detective era drappeggiato su di lui, ma stava quasi cadendo. Quindi Sherlock si spostò, inclinando la testa per raggiungergli meglio la bocca, ma quando lo fece, fu inevitabile che la durezza di John gli sfiorasse la coscia.</p><p>Il dottore si irrigidì all’istante e interruppe il loro bacio, piegandosi all'indietro come se fosse appena stato scottato.</p><p>Com’era ovvio, il palese movimento non passò inosservato e Sherlock lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino come per una sconfitta, rilasciando un sospiro che avrebbe potuto essere uno sbuffo.</p><p>"Onestamente, John, non è che io non sappia che è lì,” disse in tono pratico nella sua migliore voce da ‘tutti sono idioti’. L'aveva sentito in precedenza durante le sessioni a limonare e, concesso, non ci era mai stato premuto contro così chiaramente come aveva appena fatto, ma comunque…</p><p>Il sospiro di sconfitta di John fece eco al suo e il medico militare si passò sul viso una mano frustrata, con l'altro braccio che cadeva al suo fianco. "Lo so,” mezzo mormorò, mezzo ringhiò. "Soltanto... intendevo quello che ho detto. Intendevo sul serio quel che ho detto e non voglio che tu ne dubiti mai," spiegò, chiudendo gli occhi e desiderando poter spegnere la sua erezione. "Cerco di... tenerlo lontano, ma non posso esattamente... controllarlo." Fece un gesto vago verso il basso, spostandosi a disagio sul divano.</p><p>Sherlock si era appoggiato sul gomito e ora guardava in basso verso il viso di John. "So che lo intendevi sul serio." Lo disse con un'espressione seria e aperta, poi rimise su la faccia di Consulente per Imbecilli e continuò con "E come avrei potuto non saperlo, con tutte le volte ti sei chiuso in bagno per masturbarti negli ultimi cinque mesi."</p><p>John gemette, "Oh, per l'amor di Dio, idiota!"</p><p>Ma Sherlock gli stava sorridendo e lui seppe che andava tutto bene.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, e poi il detective nascose il viso nella base del collo di John, sfregando il cuscino al di sotto. John alzò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, girando la faccia per baciare con affetto i riccioli.</p><p>"John?" un suono mormorato provenne dalla figura nascosta.</p><p>"Sì, amore?"</p><p>Sherlock sollevò la testa e lo guardò "Posso toccarti?"</p><p>Per i primi due secondi, John corrugò la fronte, senza capire la domanda; si stavano letteralmente toccando dalla spalla ai piedi. Quando il significato si abbatté su di lui, sentì il suo cuore perdere un colpo e il suo uccello contrarsi allo stesso tempo.</p><p>Cercò risposte negli occhi del detective – spaventato, così spaventato, che Sherlock lo stesse facendo solo perché pensava di doverglielo – ma l'uomo sembrava semplicemente serio; curioso?</p><p>Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, cercando di trovare le parole migliori per questo. Non poteva sembrare condiscendente, ma non poteva nemmeno lasciar perdere.</p><p>"Tu puoi, sempre, qualsiasi cosa. Ma solo se vuoi farlo."</p><p>"Voglio,” disse Sherlock; non era una voce tesa, determinata. Era la leggera, semplice affermazione di un fatto.</p><p>John annuì e il suo respiro sembrò diventare molto forte alle sue stesse orecchie. Guardò quasi pietrificato mentre Sherlock si alzava da lui e si sedeva sul pavimento vicino al divano, i piedi raccolti sotto di sé.</p><p>Le mani lunghe e sottili si librarono sopra la cintura dei suoi calzoni; non indossava le mutande e per un momento si chiese se avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa al riguardo. Ma poi il detective gli stava abbassando i pantaloni e l’uccello trascurato di John rimbalzò fuori, finalmente libero dalla sua prigione. Era così duro e così disperato che gemette, perché perfino il tocco della fresca aria notturna era stimolante.</p><p>Per una frazione di secondo che sembrò durare un'eternità, parve che Sherlock lo stesse solo guardando, immobile. Ma poi dita calde ed esitanti sfiorarono la sua carne nuda e l'intero corpo di John rabbrividì. All'inizio il detective non fece molto, lo toccò soltanto e lasciò che la punta delle sue dita scorresse su e giù sull’uccello di John. Ma alla fine le tre dita della sua mano destra si avvolsero lentamente e sperimentalmente intorno alla lunghezza e Sherlock lo guardò quasi come in cerca di rassicurazione.</p><p>John fece del suo meglio per annuire, ma al momento la sua testa era proprio altrove.</p><p>Incoraggiato, Sherlock mosse la mano su e giù, all'inizio adagio, ma poi aumentando il ritmo quando i fianchi di John iniziarono a muoversi leggermente con lui. Era ipnotizzante vedere il suo medico militare completamente arrossato, aperto e desideroso.</p><p>"È bello?" chiese, e fu un mix tra lo <em>sto facendo bene? </em>e <em>come ci si sente? </em>dal momento che Sherlock stesso non l'aveva mai sperimentato.</p><p>“È… una sensazione... davvero bella,” ansimò John, ed era passato <em>così tanto</em> tempo che sapeva che non sarebbe durato.</p><p>Ed eccolo lì, nemmeno un paio di secondi dopo, stava ringhiando un avvertimento di "Sherlock... Sto per..." e poi stava gemendo forte e venendo sul suo stomaco e la mano del suo amante.</p><p>Tra tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto scatenare un brutto ricordo, Sherlock non si aspettava che sarebbe stato il gemito il completamento di John. Ma sentirlo gli spedì un brivido lungo la schiena e non poté fare a meno di sussultare, con il busto che si contraeva lontano da una minaccia invisibile.</p><p>Non collegava esattamente i gemiti a una cosa negativa – quando gemevano in quel modo, significava che avevano finito e se ne stavano andando – ma era qualcosa che aveva sentito solo in quel contesto. Quindi era molto difficile non ricordare le centinaia di volte in cui aveva udito lo stesso suono in precedenza.</p><p>La sua espressione doveva aver mostrato qualcosa, perché non appena John si fu ripreso dal suo orgasmo, si irrigidì e si sedette sul divano.</p><p>"Sherlock?" chiese immediatamente il soldato. Si coprì anche, ignorando il pasticcio sul suo ventre, perché d’improvviso sembrava estremamente sbagliato apparire così soddisfatto e dissoluto.</p><p>La voce strappò di colpo il detective dai suoi pensieri e alzò lo sguardo negli occhi turbati del suo partner.</p><p>Vedendo John che sembrava così preoccupato per lui, con i capelli tutti spettinati e le labbra arrossate dai baci, e la tinta rosata sulle guance... questo era John. Questo era il suo John, l'uomo che amava, l'uomo che lo amava. Aveva fatto star bene John, e si era goduto l'esperienza fino a quando non era stata interrotta dai suoi pensieri oscuri.</p><p>"Sto bene," gli assicurò. "È solo una risposta pavloviana."</p><p>Poteva quasi vedere il senso di colpa negli occhi di John mentre l'uomo cercava le sue mani in segno di pentimento. "Mi dispiace, amore. Non... non devi farlo di nuovo, io..."</p><p>Ma il detective scosse la testa. "Ma io voglio farlo, John. <em>Io</em> voglio farlo,” disse con molta enfasi, perché era vero. "Mi è piaciuto. È stato... bello." Un piccolo sorriso gli stirò l'angolo delle labbra e vide John rallegrarsi un minimo.</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano. Lo sperma gli si stava asciugando sulla pelle e voleva davvero alzarsi e ripulirlo...</p><p>"Vuoi... vuoi..." iniziò John, schiarendosi la gola "Vuoi provarlo?" chiese pieno d’incertezza, indicando vagamente il grembo di Sherlock.</p><p>Ma il detective scosse la testa. Ci aveva pensato in precedenza, in maniera molto vaga e molto distante. A volte, diventava duro quando baciava John; ormai era sicuro che il dottore lo sapesse. Ma al momento, si era già disconnesso da tutto questo. Semmai, voleva una doccia.</p><p>"Perché non prepari la cena mentre mi faccio un bagno?" disse invece, mentre si alzava per lavarsi le mani nel lavandino.</p><p>John sembrava ancora in colpa e addolorato quando si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, ma Sherlock attraversò prontamente la stanza e gli prese il volto tra le mani. "John. Sto bene,” disse molto esplicitamente prima dargli un bacio veloce.</p><p>Il dottore sospirò contro le sue labbra e annuì. "Va bene, allora vai. Ci scaldiamo un po’ di zuppa,” disse, cercando di sembrare più allegro.</p><p>Per come andavano i primi incontri sessuali, Sherlock era certo che le cose sarebbero potute andare molto peggio. Anche se John non riusciva a vederla in quel modo, il detective si sentiva davvero meglio dopo tutta quella faccenda.</p><p>Trascorse quella notte pensando, guardando la faccia addormentata di John, memorizzandone i lineamenti e interiorizzando quanto quest'uomo si fidasse di lui, lo amasse. Se avesse detto a John di saltare, lui avrebbe semplicemente chiesto quanto in alto. Il suo amante era disposto a mettersi a nudo e ad essere completamente vulnerabile di fronte a lui... era davvero commuovente.</p><p>Baciò la forma incosciente del suo partner e scivolò nel sonno con un lieve sorriso sul volto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quello che John pensava fosse stato un caso isolato, un esperimento andato storto, un errore di giudizio alimentato dall'adrenalina, si rivelò in realtà l'inizio molto timido di qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbero condiviso.</p><p>Un paio di sere dopo L'Incidente, erano sul loro letto e Sherlock si tirò indietro dal baciare John e rimase a fissarlo per almeno un intero minuto prima di dire finalmente: "Voglio vederti."</p><p>Il dottore smise di muoversi e lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Si sentiva come se fosse stato messo alla prova ed era una cosa che odiava.</p><p>"Posso guardarti?" fu la domanda successiva e all'improvviso il tutto assunse un nuovo significato.</p><p>Fu sorpreso da questa domanda come lo era stato due notti prima quando Sherlock gli aveva chiesto se poteva toccarlo. Stranamente, questo sembrò ancora più inaspettato.</p><p>"Vuoi... guardarmi?" fece un gesto vago verso il basso, sentendo il suo uccello mezzo duro guadagnare ancora più interesse verso il procedimento.</p><p>Sherlock annuì, con espressione curiosa e quasi affamata.</p><p>John rise nervosamente "Vedi, questa è una cosa che non ho mai fatto prima,” disse, ed era forse la cosa migliore che avrebbe potuto dire, perché la faccia di Sherlock s’illuminò ancora di più.</p><p>Schiarendosi un po’ la gola, lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse lentamente lungo il proprio corpo e che le dita gli sfiorassero in modo quasi impercettibile l’erezione coperta.</p><p>Il modo in cui il suo investigatore lo stava fissando così direttamente lo fece rabbrividire e non riuscì a indursi ad infilare la mano nelle mutande e a prendersi l’uccello in mano.</p><p>"Vieni qui solo per un secondo," disse, con voce bassa e roca.</p><p>Sherlock non capì davvero cosa John voleva che facesse finché il dottore non se lo tirò vicino per la camicia e lo baciò, lento e sensuale. Non smise di baciarlo, ma il detective sentì iniziare movimenti ritmici e si rese conto che John aveva cominciato a masturbarsi lentamente.</p><p>Si allontanò di qualche millimetro in modo da poter guardare la faccia arrossata del suo partner. Il dottore sembrava completamente diverso con la bocca socchiusa e il desiderio ad annebbiargli gli occhi.</p><p>Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e vide la mano di John muoversi all'interno dei suoi pantaloni, ma dopo un altro momento John infine si espose completamente, accarezzandosi allo scoperto per fargli vedere.</p><p>Entrambi i loro respiri si stavano facendo rapidi e Sherlock si sentì diventare duro nei pantaloni a guardare il suo amante. Era assolutamente tanto erotico quanto aveva immaginato, e si leccò inconsciamente le labbra.</p><p>Osservarlo era ipnotizzante. La sua mano avrebbe accelerato, ma poi rallentato e trascinato un paio di colpi dolorosamente lenti, per poi riprendere, sollevando i fianchi. Il pollice si sarebbe allungato per accarezzare la punta, sfiorando leggermente la fessura.</p><p>"Sher– per favore,” la voce di John si spezzò e gli occhi erano chiusi, ma aveva girato la testa e Sherlock capì che voleva dire che avrebbe dovuto baciarlo.</p><p>Il bacio di John fu sporco, tutto lingua e morsi e Sherlock lo sentì sbuffare attraverso il naso, piagnucolando mentre prendeva il ritmo con la mano. "Ci sono quasi, amore," gli disse l'uomo più basso, con la bocca che si chiudeva in una 'o'.</p><p>Sherlock si allontanò appena in tempo per guardare in basso e vedere gli spruzzi di sperma ricoprire le dita e lo stomaco di John; l'intero corpo dell'uomo fremeva mentre raggiungeva l'apice. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua.</p><p>John sembrò sciogliersi dopo quello, con la mano che tracciava pigramente disegni sulla pelle sensibile del suo uccello esausto mentre cercava di uniformare di nuovo il respiro.</p><p>"È stato perfetto," mormorò Sherlock e il suo partner aprì palpebre pesanti per guardarlo, mezzo imbarazzato e mezzo in aspettativa.</p><p>Il detective si sentiva ancora pulsare dentro i pantaloni, ma non riuscì a indursi a superare quel confine. Semmai, aveva paura di reagire negativamente e rovinare questo momento per entrambi. No, meglio permettere a tutti e due di crogiolarsi in questo incontro riuscito; non voleva che John si sentisse di nuovo in colpa.</p><p>"Ti amo, lo sai?" La voce di John, quando finalmente arrivò, fu quasi un sussurro. Sollevò la mano pulita per aggrovigliarla nei riccioli del suo partner e portarlo giù per un altro bacio. "Ti amo così tanto, Sherlock."</p><p>"Ti amo anch’io, John. Ti amo anch’io." Il detective sorrise, afferrando la mano nella sua e posandovi sul dorso un bacio amorevole.</p><p>--</p><p>Dopo quel primo caso, Sherlock sembrò ergersi più alto e più orgoglioso. I suoi tentativi riusciti di fare il detective, insieme al suo tentativo riuscito di un incontro sessuale, lo lasciarono pieno di fiducia.</p><p>Avrebbe toccato John in continuazione. L’avrebbe baciato senza preavviso quando si prendeva una pausa dai suoi esperimenti, ma di notte avrebbe anche trascinato John nella loro camera da letto per pomiciarlo appassionatamente.</p><p>Spesso si sarebbe goduto lo spettacolo di John che si masturbava, ma a volte sarebbe stato abbastanza coraggioso da toccare anche lui il suo amante.</p><p>Ci fu un altro paio di casi, ciascuno più rischioso del precedente. E quando furono tornati a casa dopo averli risolti, ci furono un sacco di risatine, la cena e la loro versione a senso unico del sesso.</p><p>Sherlock non sembrava interessato a essere toccato e non si toglievano nemmeno i vestiti, ma era qualcosa.</p><p>Le cose rimasero relativamente le stesse fino alla fine del terzo caso, quando Sherlock si ritrovò a desiderare un po’ di più. Stavano pomiciando sullo stretto divano, anche se avevano un letto perfettamente comodo in fondo al corridoio, quando il detective scese da John e si sedette sul pavimento.</p><p>In verità dapprima sembrava soltanto che si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe portato John nella loro camera da letto. Ma Sherlock non si mosse, e poi appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia di John, il viso pericolosamente vicino al suo cavallo.</p><p>"Penso di essere bravo a farlo,” disse, apparentemente di punto in bianco. Ma entrambi sapevano esattamente di cosa stava parlando, ed era la frase più conflittuale che John avesse mai sentito.</p><p>Una parte di lui stava schizzando fuori dai pantaloni, duro come una roccia e pulsante al pensiero della bocca del suo amante su di lui. L'altra parte non voleva nemmeno pensare al perché Sherlock fosse in grado di fare una simile dichiarazione.</p><p>Quando impiegò troppo tempo a rispondere, il detective lo prese come un tacito consenso e iniziò lentamente a sbottonargli i jeans.</p><p>"Indossi mai le mutande, John?" commentò disinvolto, e in qualche modo spezzò la tensione, ma John si sentiva ancora come se il cuore stesse per schizzargli via dal petto.</p><p>"Non di solito, no," alitò la sua risposta, ma Sherlock mugolò come tutta replica. Il detective aveva aperto con cura i pantaloni e ora li stava strattonando leggermente, così che John si sollevasse abbastanza da permettergli di abbassarli.</p><p>Finalmente libero, il suo uccello saltò su, e lui si trovò tremante per l’anticipazione.</p><p>Come la prima volta che Sherlock lo aveva toccato, il detective si prese il suo tempo. Dapprima guardò, poi alzò le dita per accarezzarlo un paio di volte prima di chinarsi e leccare in modo sperimentale la punta.</p><p>John chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore, le mani serrate a pugno nei cuscini del divano. E poi la bocca di Sherlock lo stava avvolgendo in un bruciante calore umido e lui andò in paradiso.</p><p>Il detective lo succhiò con perizia, con la lingua schiacciata contro la parte inferiore dell’uccello di John e poi turbinando in alto prima di tornare di nuovo giù. Le sue mani erano passivamente, e un po’ nervosamente, ferme ai suoi fianchi, ma John non se ne diede troppo pensiero. Non riusciva a pensare molto, punto.</p><p>In un affondo particolarmente deciso, Sherlock finì per soffocarsi un po’ e si staccò da John quasi in allarme. Si sentì un po’ disorientato, e quello che nemmeno un secondo prima gli era sembrato un atto di piacere molto intimo che voleva eseguire sul suo partner, ora assomigliava al dovere che era stato costretto a ripetere parecchie volte al giorno per mesi. Avrebbe finito quello che aveva iniziato, comunque.</p><p>Ma quando si fece forza e aprì la bocca per accogliere di nuovo John, il suo amante lo fermò, mettendogli dolcemente le mani sulle spalle e facendogli alzare lo sguardo. "Ehi. Parla con me. Stai bene, amore?" chiese la voce preoccupata ed era quasi ridicolo come John potesse, be’, <em>dedurlo</em> come nessun altro.</p><p>Annuì lentamente, ma si rese conto di quanto fosse tesa la sua postura e di quanto stringesse forte le mani.</p><p>"Vieni qui," chiamò il suo amante, la sua voce piena di affetto per lui. E Sherlock si srotolò meccanicamente e si alzò dal pavimento.</p><p>John gli passò le dita tra i capelli e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca. "A cosa stai pensando?" chiese con molta più compostezza di quanto fosse permesso avere a qualcuno il cui uccello veniva succhiato solo un attimo prima.</p><p>"Sai a cosa sto pensando,” il detective non poté evitare la frustrazione che gli filtrava nella voce.</p><p>John dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non dire<em> non sei costretto a farlo</em>. Invece, baciò di nuovo il suo amore e disse, "Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutare."</p><p>La rabbia mal diretta di Sherlock si attenuò un po’, ma la sua rassegnata frustrazione era ancora lì.</p><p>"Non lo so," sospirò, sentendosi in colpa quando vide che John si stava già ammorbidendo.</p><p>"Vuoi che ci togliamo i vestiti?" offrì John, come se avesse appena iniziato a leggere da un elenco.</p><p>Sherlock scosse immediatamente la testa. Ed era la prima volta che si rendeva conto di quanto il restare vestito durante questi scambi lo facesse stare bene; lo faceva sentire come se fosse un eguale di John, anche se non aveva alcun senso.</p><p>"Vuoi che <em>io</em> mi tolga i vestiti?" continuò l'uomo più basso.</p><p>Lui ci pensò su, ma la sua sensazione istintiva era che il suggerimento fosse giusto. Quindi annuì lentamente.</p><p>"Ok," John sembrava aver appena colto di essere sulla strada giusta e continuò con le sue domande. "Vuoi che andiamo nella nostra stanza?"</p><p>Quando Sherlock pensò alla loro stanza, la prima parola che gli venne in mente fu <em>sicura</em>. Poi, <em>intima</em> e <em>nostra</em>, ma pensò anche al loro letto e alle altre posizioni che avrebbe permesso. Qui, nel soggiorno, non aveva praticamente altra scelta che inginocchiarsi di fronte a John se voleva succhiarlo. Ma sul loro letto, poteva far distendere l'altro uomo, librarsi sopra di lui e...</p><p>"Sì," rispose, leccandosi le labbra.</p><p>"Va bene. Andiamo," annuì il dottore, alzandosi dal divano e offrendo la sua mano mentre si tirava di nuovo su la zip.</p><p>Si spostarono nella loro stanza e John si fermò prontamente accanto al comodino, la mano posata sulla lampada. "Luci accese o spente?"</p><p>Sherlock voleva vedere la faccia di John. Voleva vedere che era John mentre lo faceva, ad ogni passo. "Accese."</p><p>E la stanza fu invasa da un tenue bagliore, la loro lampada soffusa che illuminava la stanza come avrebbe fatto un camino.</p><p>"Dove mi vuoi?" fu la domanda successiva e John non si era ancora mosso da dove si trovava.</p><p>"La tua parte del letto." Perché profumava di lui.</p><p>Immediatamente, il suo amante si avvicinò e si sdraiò, leggermente appoggiato sul suo cuscino.</p><p>"Vuoi togliermi i vestiti? O vuoi che lo faccia io?"</p><p>"Fallo tu.” Sapeva che era assurdo, ma spogliare qualcuno nella sua testa dava la sensazione di essere un atto violento. Voleva vedere John farlo da solo.</p><p>Una volta che il maglione e i jeans del suo amante furono eliminati, Sherlock sentì l'animale traumatizzato e ferito dentro di sé che si rilassava. Lui era vestito e John no; era lui quello che aveva la situazione in pugno. John era il più vulnerabile, non lui. Voleva rimproverarsi per averlo pensato, ma era un'associazione tanto istintiva quanto ‘il fuoco brucia’, o ‘l'acqua è bagnata’.</p><p>Si sentì contrarre leggermente alla vista del suo amante nudo disteso davanti a lui - non avrebbe mai capito il desiderio fisico se non fosse arrivato John, ne era sicuro - e lentamente si diresse verso il letto in modo da potersi unire a lui.</p><p>Nel modo in cui erano posizionati ora, Sherlock torreggiava su John anche mentre la sua bocca si librava sull’uccello mezzo duro dell'uomo. Era sdraiato comodamente nel suo letto, appoggiato sui gomiti, invece che inginocchiato su un pavimento duro. Il suo uccello era annidato al caldo contro il materasso, pulsando leggermente, facendo sì che Sherlock dondolasse i fianchi appena un pochino mentre si godeva l'attrito. Era una situazione molto migliore.</p><p>Questa volta, quando prese John in bocca, l'esperienza fu molto diversa.</p><p>Poteva davvero concentrarsi sul sapore di John, sull'odore della sua pelle nuda, sui suoi morbidi gemiti. E per vedere la faccia del suo amante contorta per il piacere tutto ciò che doveva fare era aprire gli occhi e alzare lo sguardo.</p><p>Qualcosa mancava ancora, tuttavia, e quando si staccò ancora una volta dal suo uccello, John aprì di nuovo gli occhi preoccupato, ma Sherlock scosse la testa. "La mano,” disse il detective, e la sua mano destra si protese in modo da giacere sulla pancia di John. Le dita del medico militare trovano le sue e le intrecciano insieme.</p><p>La mano sinistra di Sherlock cercò l'altra di John, ma questa volta si mise le dita dell'uomo sui capelli, prima di lasciarle andare. Cogliendo il suggerimento, il suo amante iniziò a far scorrere le dita tra i ricci e il detective sorrise contro di lui. "È perfetto. Perfetto,” disse a John, appena prima di prenderlo di nuovo in bocca.</p><p>Mise all’opera le sue abilità e con la sensazione di essere circondato dal suo amante, e avendo le mani dell'uomo in costante contatto con le sue, ad accarezzarlo amorevolmente, Sherlock non riuscì letteralmente a staccarsi dal momento. Perversamente, in sfida, fece persino fatto una prova, solo per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Provò per un secondo a farsi richiamare in Serbia come era appena successo nel soggiorno, ma la quantità di contatto e le differenze sbalorditive nella situazione non lo consentivano. Era radicato nel presente e la realizzazione lo portò a dare piacere al suo amante con entusiasmo ancora maggiore.</p><p>"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, fermati!! Fermati, fermati, sto per venire..." lo avvertì disperatamente John, stringendo la mano del detective mentre sentiva montare il suo orgasmo.</p><p>La stretta che ricevette in risposta chiarì che Sherlock aveva capito, ma l'uomo più giovane non si stava tirando via da lui.</p><p>"Oh dio..." gridò John mentre tutto il suo corpo tremava, e si riversò in getti nella bocca del suo amante. Il suo corpo si contrasse ancora un paio di volte, e Sherlock lo succhiò durante le scosse di assestamento, leccandolo lentamente mentre tornava a se stesso.</p><p>John si gettò un braccio sul viso, incapace di credere a quello che era appena successo. Quello avrebbe potuto essere il miglior orgasmo che avesse mai avuto e ciò voleva dire qualcosa, provenendo da Tre Continenti Watson. Continuò ad accarezzare i capelli di Sherlock anche dopo che l'uomo lo ebbe completamente lasciato andare; non poteva sopportare di perdere il contatto.</p><p>Dopo un po’, il detective salì sul letto in modo che fossero più o meno a livello degli occhi l'uno con l'altro e il giovane lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra prima di dire, "Sei stato incredibile, John," perché il dottore aveva letto la situazione con competenza e sapendo esattamente cosa fare; Sherlock non sapeva cosa avesse fatto per meritarselo.</p><p>"Sono incredibile?!" John scoppiò in una roca risata. "Sherlock, sono abbastanza sicuro che quella sia la mia battuta,” disse al suo amante più giovane in tono di constatazione. "È stato... è stato fantastico." Rise di nuovo, e ricordò a Sherlock quando erano incontrati e John aveva sentito per la prima volta le sue deduzioni.</p><p>Non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso come lo era stato allora.</p><p>"Si?" Il detective stava sorridendo contro di lui.</p><p>"Sì.”</p><p>John baciò i suoi riccioli e gli accarezzò un po’ il collo, avvicinandolo in modo da intrecciare insieme le loro gambe. "Ti amo," sussurrò e lo baciò di nuovo.</p><p>Sherlock gettò il braccio ancora vestito sul petto del dottore e l'improvviso netto contrasto indusse John a spostarsi un po’ per guardarlo con curiosità.</p><p>"Vuoi che ti tocchi?" chiese piano, cercando di rifarsi alla sua precedente strategia di tirare il detective fuori dalla propria stessa mente.</p><p>Sherlock rimase in silenzio per un po’, riflettendo. Poteva sentire il suo uccello mezzo duro pulsare molto piacevolmente nei pantaloni, se avesse mai voluto essere toccato da John, avrebbe dovuto essere in una di queste occasioni.</p><p>Si stava ancora godendo il fatto di essere vestito mentre John no; gli dava un senso di controllo. Si sentiva anche molto più rilassato ora che l'altro uomo aveva già avuto un orgasmo. Dava la sensazione che, se avesse dovuto fermare le cose a metà strada, non sarebbe stato così frustrante per il suo amante. Quella consapevolezza gli tolse un po’ di pressione e lo fece sentire libero di essere onesto senza ferire i sentimenti di John.</p><p>Lentamente, sentendosi accelerare il cuore, annuì.</p><p>Vide quasi il cuore di John saltare un battito mentre l'uomo deglutiva.</p><p>"Dimmi di smettere, in qualsiasi momento, per qualsiasi motivo e lo farò, ok?" lo rassicurò il soldato, con gli occhi seri, ma l’espressione amorevole come sempre.</p><p>Sherlock annuì in segno di comprensione, ma proprio mentre John stava sollevando una mano verso di lui, la afferrò nella sua, fermandolo. "Aspetta.”</p><p>Immediatamente, e come promesso, John tirò indietro la mano e si allontanò persino di una frazione. Non lo fece per l’offesa, comunque, fu semplicemente una chiara affermazione che lo spazio tra loro era di Sherlock da controllare.</p><p>Il detective si schiacciò completamente, quasi comicamente, contro la testiera. E John fu confuso fino a quando non gli fu ordinato di fare lo stesso mentre Sherlock tirava su il piumone. Quindi, l'uomo vi scivolò sotto e lui seguì l'esempio, in realtà piuttosto contento perché stava sentendo un po’ il freddo sulla sua pelle nuda.</p><p>"Ok," disse Sherlock, allora. Ma prima ancora che John potesse perfino muoversi, parlò di nuovo: "Solo... non togliermi i vestiti."</p><p>La richiesta era un po’ sconcertante, ma John progettò di venire a capo dell'ambiguità con tentativi ed errori. Lentamente, così che Sherlock potesse ancora cambiare idea se lo voleva, fece scivolare la mano lungo il fianco dell'amante quasi in modo stuzzicante. Perfino vestito com'era, il detective fremette al suo tocco.</p><p>Erano entrambi distesi su un fianco, uno di fronte all'altro, e John poteva vedere ogni minuto cambiamento d’espressione dell'altro uomo. Quindi fu una visione celestiale quando le sue dita finalmente si trascinarono oltre la cintola di Sherlock per tracciare il contorno del suo uccello ora completamente duro. Il detective rabbrividì sul serio.</p><p>Incoraggiata, la mano di John si chiuse un po’ di più sulla lunghezza, avvolgendola attraverso il tessuto. Si mosse per un po’, sentendo i fianchi di Sherlock rispondere all'attrito inarcando la schiena, ma poi spostò di nuovo la mano in su in modo da posarla ancora una volta sulla parte superiore della cintura. Il suo indice ripassò molto delicatamente sulla minuscola zona di pelle che trovò lì e ancora una volta il detective rabbrividì.</p><p>"Posso..." iniziò, ma Sherlock stava annuendo.</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>Ok, quindi quando aveva detto <em>non togliermi i vestiti</em>, intendeva alla lettera. Era permesso slacciare i pantaloni e infilarsi dentro, allora.</p><p>Fece esattamente quello, e quando finalmente la sua mano raggiunse le mutande di Sherlock e gli si avvolse attorno all’uccello, il detective sussultò contro di lui. Tuttavia, aveva l’aria di essere un sussulto di tipo molto piacevole. E quando gli occhi verde acqua si aprirono per guardarlo, erano quasi neri per le pupille dilatate.</p><p>Lo stesso Sherlock si strattonò un po’ i pantaloni in modo che scendessero abbastanza da permettere a John un accesso leggermente migliore.</p><p>La loro posizione e la quantità sbalorditiva di stoffa intorno a loro non erano particolarmente favorevoli al compito, ma John nel deserto aveva rimesso insieme degli uomini con whisky, stracci e una preghiera: poteva farlo funzionare.</p><p>Baciò amorevolmente il suo amante, ma aprì anche la bocca contro di lui, sapendo ormai quanto lo eccitassero i baci affamati. E poi iniziò a lavorare con abilità sul suo uccello, il pugno che si muoveva su e giù a un ritmo costante. Non aveva toccato un altro uomo dai tempi dell'esercito, ma poteva ancora applicare ciò che sapeva che piaceva a lui stesso.</p><p>Lo fece, e presto Sherlock stava oscillando i fianchi contro di lui, scopandosi la mano di John con spinte lente.</p><p>"John..." e quello fu tutto l'avvertimento che ricevette, perché poi Sherlock stava collassando contro di lui, venendo su tutta la sua pelle nuda e sul materasso. Era durato solo un paio di minuti, il che era più di quanto John potesse dire della sua prima volta, più di venti anni fa.</p><p>"È fatta, amore, è fatta," mormorò contro le labbra di Sherlock, facendo scontrare insieme i loro nasi e rubando un paio di baci.</p><p>Ma il consulente investigativo sembrava essere in un mondo tutto suo, ancora spingendo leggermente, cavalcando il resto della sensazione mentre seppelliva la faccia contro il collo di John.</p><p>“È stato..." arrivò il borbottato tentativo di parole e il dottore si sentì ridacchiare mentre baciava i capelli del suo amante.</p><p>"Bello?" chiese allora. Ed era anche per essere sicuro che il suo amante stesse bene.</p><p>Sherlock annuì in modo letargico. "Penso di capire il perché di tanta agitazione al riguardo, adesso."</p><p>John rise. "Benvenuto nel club,” disse di buon umore.</p><p>Per quanto riguardava John, le cose non avrebbero potuto andare meglio.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Quando Lestrade aveva ricevuto la prima chiamata, non era stato informato a dovere sui dettagli. Il sovrintendente lo aveva semplicemente mandato sulla scena del crimine e si era aspettato che leggesse l'intero fascicolo in macchina.</p><p>Le foto nel file non gli avevano reso giustizia.</p><p>Ma in fondo, i casi di stupro brutale non erano mai stati facili per lo stomaco.</p><p>"Che cosa facciamo, capo? È proprio come l'altro," sentì che diceva Sally al suo fianco. E c'era già un senso di sconfitta nell'aria. Probabilmente era un caso seriale, il primo dei quali non avevano ancora risolto.</p><p>Sospirò stancamente e si stropicciò gli occhi prima di guardare di nuovo il corpo straziato della giovane donna sul pavimento.</p><p>"Chiederemo aiuto."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un grazie speciale alla mia rilettrice Nemesis01, che s'è smazzata venti pagine di torture/rape!fic in nemmeno due ore ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>